Over Hill and Dale
by Doc Reid
Summary: Reverend Alden and Harriet Oleson become unlikely travel companions during a trip back to Walnut Grove. Story completed.
1. Chapter 1

The fall wind seemed as if it had a little more bite to it than it did the day before as Reverend Alden finished part of his circuit. He pulled his suit coat closed over his chest to try and stay a little warmer and was almost ready to turn his buggy toward Walnut Grove when he noticed his horse starting to limp, "Whoa," he said pulled gently on the reins.

Alden stepped down from his buggy and walked to his horse, patting the animal as he looked at the horse's right front hoof, "Oh. No wonder your limping," he bent down and rubbed the animal's leg. It appeared that the wobbling wheel on the Reverend's buggy had caused the animal to pull a tendon or something.

Clearly the preacher was no veterinarian, and somewhat at a loss of what to do for his horse. He looked up the road and could see some of the outlaying buildings of Sleepy Eye. Alden sighed, "We'll head there and I'll get you looked after," he said as he led his horse by the bridle, up the road, rather than make the animal suffer any more by riding in his rig.

It was almost noon, which on a normal day would have gotten him back to Walnut Grove without issue and would have allowed him to prepare for his Sunday service the next morning. Something about the day was beginning to irritate the preacher, but he was unable to put his finger on it.

An hour had passed and Reverend Alden finally reached the outskirts of Sleepy Eye. Alden rather despised the town, as it held a more loud and boisterous feel about it unlike his hometown of Walnut Grove. In fact the sooner he could leave Sleepy Eye the better off he'd feel, especially on a Saturday.

Alden walked his horse and buggy along the main street and stopped a young boy who seemed to be in somewhat of a hurry, "excuse me, young man," he smiled at the lad.

"What? Can't you see I'm in a hurry?" the youngster stated, as he kept looking over his shoulder.

"Could you point me in the direction of the livery stable?" Alden smiled naively.

The boy looked at the preacher and huffed, "Yeah, sure. It's just over there..." he said before dashing off into a crowd only to be followed by an angry merchant who was yelling after the boy, "His gone down the alley between the post office and the undertakers!"

Alden's right eyebrow crept upwards, "Thank you. I think," he said as watched the throng following the merchant as they chased the boy. The Reverend quickly pulled on the horse's bridle and hurried up the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nels Oleson finished sweeping the front steps up to the mercantile and stopped to breathe in some of the fresh fall air. He smiled at folks was they walked by and then spotted Caroline Ingalls walking across the little bridge with little Carrie in tow.

"Good afternoon, Caroline. You're in town a little later than normal," Oleson smiled.

"Yes, we are Nels. We had a small issue with the hen house last night. Charles said it was fox. I say it was more the curiosity of a certain little girl," she smiled. "I still have two dozen eggs for you," Caroline smiled.

Nels chuckled, "Kids will be kids," he stepped aside to allow Caroline and Carrie up and into the store. Nels followed them through to the counter and placed a small wicker basket on the counter so he could remove the eggs from Caroline's basket, "They look like fine eggs, today, just the same," he smiled.

"Why thank you Nels. That's not what Mrs. Oleson would say," Caroline looked around the store. "Speaking of Mrs. Oleson, when is she due home? I'm sure you miss her," Caroline looked back at the merchant.

Nels didn't comment on the missing part, but answered the other question, "Harriet is due in on the stage later tonight. She said she was stopping in Sleepy Eye to look at a dress she saw the last time she was there."

"Oh, that is so nice," Caroline smiled, "She'll like that."

"Lord knows she needs another dress," Nels rolled his eyes which caused Caroline to giggle. Nels blushed, "Please don't tell her I said that!" Caroline continued to laugh and promised that she'd say nothing. Nels was likely the only one of the lot that really had anything going for him as a decent citizen in the community. Most folks felt sorry for the man, but strangely, he was happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Reverend stood at the livery door and watched the stable master examine his horse. After a few minutes the man walked over to the preacher, "He'll be okay in a bout a week," he said.

"A week! But I need to get back to Walnut grove for tomorrow," Alden was insistent. "Have you got any other horses?"

The man nodded, "I do. But I'm not hooking any one of them up to that rig of yours until that front wheel baring is fixed. That's what cause your horse to pull in the wrong direction," he looked over to the Reverend's buggy.

Alden sighed.

"Don't look so sorry there, Reverend. There's a stage headed to Walnut Grove this afternoon. It'll get you there before nine o'clock tonight," the man said. "The coach office is just up the street and turn left. You can't miss it."

"Thank you!" Alden smiled broadly at the man before he marched into the stable to retrieve his carpet bag, "Could I ask you to fix that wheel?"

The stable master smiled, "I'll have it ready mid week. How's that?"

Alden extended his hand, "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Thank you again!" he shook the man's hand and walked away. The stable master smiled then returned to his work.

Alden wasted no time to get to the stagecoach office. He wanted on that coach and out of Sleepy Eye as soon as possible. In fact he longed for his bed in his home - well what was his late wife's home. He promised her on her deathbed he'd live there but he found the place too big and too lonely. He decided that eventually he'd hand it over for a school of some sort, some day. But today wasn't it. He wanted his bed.

Reverend Alden stood at the window and waited for the clerk, "Here you go Reverend. You might as well wait over there. The coach won't be here for another half an hour."

"Oh, that's fine. By the way, are there any other passengers?" he asked.

The clerk looked down at his book, "Just one," he looked up to the preacher.

"Oh wonderful. Someone to talk to!" Alden said as he walked back to his seat. Perhaps things were starting to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

The four horse team and coach were pulled to a stop outside the stagecoach office, causing dust to swirl up into the air. Several passengers disembarked and the driver hopped down and removed several boxes and bags from the rear storage. While all this was taking place, another man unhitched the team and replaced them with fresh horses.

Reverend Alden waited patiently on the wooden platform for the word to climb aboard. Alden looked around wondering where the second passenger was, as there was no one insight.

"Are you ready Reverend?" the driver asked.

"I sure am," Alden smiled as he placed his carpetbag on the floor next to the seat he'd take. Once seated, Alden pulled his note pad and pencil out of this bag and sat back to think about his sermon the following morning. He tried to tie the context of his service into some personal journey to make it more meaningful.

A thought came to mind and he began to write when the sound of a familiar voice was heard outside the coach. The voice which, usually caused him to sigh as it usually meant someone was getting what-for, for no other reason than Harriet Oleson's.

"I told you to be careful with those boxes!" Harriet Oleson bellowed at the coaches' driver as he loaded her boxes onto the back of the stage. "Oh! I saw that look you gave me!" she continued in find form.

Inside the coach, Alden shook his head in disgust at the mercantile owner for the way she constantly treated people. He sighed and continued on with his writing, trying to ignore the continuing verbal lashing Harriet was giving the driver.

Harriet pulled the door open and gave the driver a leering look, "If any of that is broken, I will make sure your boss hears about it!" she then stepped inside and took her seat totally ignoring her fellow passenger. As she settled her things, she looked over to the man across from her. It was a few seconds before she realized that Reverend Alden was looking at her, "Oh, hello, Reverend Alden," she said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Oleson," he smiled and quickly returned to his notes.

"I didn't know you were in Sleepy Eye," her tone grew slightly sceptical.

"Is there a reason you should?" Alden looked up at Harriet.

Her face flushed, "Well, this isn't really a town that I thought you'd spend any time in," she tried to wriggle the reason out of the preacher.

"I spend as little time here as possible," he said and resumed his writing.

Harriet still wasn't satisfied and continued to probe, "Were you on business, then?"

Alden stopped writing and bit his lower lip and looked up at Harriet again, "No, Mrs. Oleson, I was just passing through." Again he looked back at his notes and noticed that his pencil seemed to be darker and heavier than when he started to write. He sighed.

"Oh," Harriet chortled, "You don't usually take the stagecoach, do you? I mean, do we pay for it out of the church coffers, do we?" she looked deep into the Reverend's eyes.

"Mrs. Oleson. If you need to know, my horse pulled up lame and my buggy wheel is loose. I intend to pay for this trip myself," Alden's voice was slightly angrier in tone.

"Oh, I see," Harriet smiled weakly, and settled back into her seat just as the coach lurched forward to begin its journey to Walnut Grove.

"I hope you do," Reverend Alden said as he smiled and looked down at his note pad.

Harriet glared at him for a moment before she turned her eyes out the window in a huff.

Reverend Alden looked up out of the top of his eyes and knew by the look on Harriet's face she was not happy. He quickly returned to his sermon and if there was a way to write about a demon traveller, he would; but he couldn't. Instead he gritted his teeth and dropped his note book onto the seat next to him and crossed his arms while staring out the opposite window.

It was well over an hour after the coach left Sleepy Eye when Reverend Alden picked up his note book again.

Harriet casually watched with her tongue in her cheek. Once again curiosity got the best of her, "So, Reverend Alden, I trust tomorrow's service will be lively and full of good Christian values..."

Alden looked up, "Lively?"

"Why yes. Full of brimstone and such," Harriet thrust her right fist into the air as she said brimstone and she smiled.

"Oh, well, not as of yet," the preacher smiled. "In fact, I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm not one to really use that much brimstone," he smiled politely, "however, I have always had Christian values and have never strayed from them."

Harriet pursed her lips, "I have noticed..." she looked at the Reverend and wondered how he managed to keep his job. In her eyes he tried too hard to please everyone and not the good of the church.

Alden took Harriet's comment just like all the others she'd said to him in the past - like a grain of salt. "Excuse me. I would really like to have this sermon outlined before dark," he looked down at his pad of paper only to discover that he'd broke his pencil. Alden rolled his eyes to himself and wondered why he remained in Walnut Grove.

The stage driver pulled hard on the team as they encountered a rough stretch of the road - it must have washed out in the last heavy rain, "Easy!" he yelled to the charging horses.

Harriet held tightly to the opening of the window as the stagecoach bounced along the road. Reverend Alden was doing his best to hold on to his seat as well.

"Oh, my heavens!" Harriet bellowed, "Slow this thing down! Are you trying to kill us!?" she yelled at the stage coaches' driver.

There mumble from above before both Reverend Alden and Harriet Oleson saw the driver fall from the coach. They both looked out their windows and saw the man tumble along the dusty road before the horses turned the coach wildly around the bend.

The rough road had caused the main pin to pop and the horses pulled free of the coach which was now partly airborne and heading down a steep hill. If there was anyone or anything listening, they heard Harriet Oleson scream for miles around.


	3. Chapter 3

The wild ride down the hill was like riding a bucking bronco, and both Harriet Oleson and Reverend Alden did their utmost best to endure it - that was until the sudden stop when they both tumbled to the floor in a heap. Somehow the stagecoach remained upright, but now rested against a dead tree at the top of a fifty-foot cliff.

Alden laid flat out on the floor of the stage and at the bottom of the heap and groaned as Harriet wriggled around trying to right herself. "Oh, for Pete's sake!" she grumbled and finally stood pulling her petticoat off the Reverend's beleaguered face. "Thank you, Harriet," he said as he slowly sat up and looked around.

"Well, this is a fine mess!" she grumbled and pushed her bonnet back onto her head.

Alden pushed himself up and to the seat. Somewhere along the line he'd bumped his head and a small rivulet of blood trickled down his temple. He bit his lower lip and looked around. The coach moved with a groan. Alden's eyes widened and motioned for Harriet to remain seated, "Don't make any hasty moves," he inched to the window to look out.

Carefully he poked his nose out the window and his jaw dropped open and his eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw the predicament they were in. Slowly he backed himself back to his seat, "Mrs. Oleson, we have to leave the stagecoach, now." Carefully and almost in slow motion, Alden inched his way to the door and opened it while gently climbing to the ground. Something told him to take the blanket on the floor with him.

"Move slowly," he warned and motioned for Harriet to follow him. He even spoke softly as if his voice might set off the crash that was inevitable.

"Why should I have to get out of here? It's soon going to be dark and I am not going to wander around the countryside in the dark!" Harriet huffed and crossed her arms while glaring at the preacher.

"Harriet, the stagecoach is going to fall off this cliff!" he pointed and then extended his hand, "Take my hand, please."

Harriet was still not willing to move, until the coach shifted again and a look of fright washed over her face. Quickly she grabbed hold of the preacher's hand and he pulled her clear of the stage just as the dead tree gave way sending the coach over the edge and tumbling down into the ravine below. Both the Reverend and Harriet ended up unceremoniously on their backsides due to dive that Harriet made out of the coach.

Slowly they both stood and brushed themselves off. Harriet and the Reverend walked closer to the edge and watched the stagecoach hit the bottom.

Alden swallowed and uttered a small prayer under his breath. He then looked over to Harriet, "Are you all right, Mrs. Oleson?" his voice wavered as he was still shaking from shock of the whole incident.

Harriet nodded yes and her eyes shifted to the Reverend's "Thank you, for, uh..." she looked down into the ravine again and swallowed hard. There wasn't anything left of the stagecoach except for a wheel that spun. Alden then arched backward slightly to try and un-kink his now aching back before he moved.

The Reverend turned up the hill and smiled, "Come. Let us get back up to the road before dark," he took Harriet calmly by the arm and walked to the blanket. Alden picked the bundle of cloth up and unfurled it so he could wrap it over Harriet's shoulders. She didn't know what to say about the preacher's act of kindness toward her. She then noticed that the preacher was bleeding slightly, "You've cut your head."

Alden smiled then dabbed the cut with his white handkerchief, "I know. It's just a small cut, but I'll be fine," he led Mrs. Oleson up the hill. It was getting too dark to see much of their contents and their personal belongings that were strewn about the hillside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stagecoach driver stumbled back to the sight where the coach had gone down the hill. He arrived just in time to see it careen over the edge, "Oh, dear Lord!" However, what he didn't see were the Reverend and Harriet Oleson walking up toward the road through the trees after all it was dusk and they were almost a quarter of a mile away.

They didn't see him either, and they didn't see that he'd managed to catch the horses. The driver climbed up onto one of the horses and turned back toward Sleepy Eye to get help.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Harriet grumbled and placed her hands firmly on her hips, scowling at the Reverend.

Reverend Alden said nothing at first and continued walking as Harriet marched along side. "You aren't going to walk all the way back to Sleepy Eye, are you?!" she huffed as they finally reached the road at the top of the incline. It was now fully dark and the only light was that of the moon.

Alden stopped and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, "Mrs. Oleson. My intention is to walk along this road until we find a suitable place for the night. Its getting cold," he said with a slight shiver and tightened his black suit coat over his chest with his right hand.

Harriet pursed her lips, "Do you even know where we are?" she pulled the blanket closer to her.

Alden looked up the road and then back down from where they had come on the stagecoach, "No, Harriet, I don't. However, as long as we continue to walk in one direction, we're bound to get somewhere," was all he said and began to walk again.

Harriet sneered; "Honestly!" she trudged along.

As he walked along the dusty gravel road, Alden just rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was going to be a long, long night.


	4. Chapter 4

The driver arrived back in Sleepy Eye around eight-thirty; his first task was to tell the sheriff to gather some men together so they could search for the coach and hopefully survivors. Then someone had to get to the telegraph office to send a wire off to Walnut Grove about the accident.

Butcher jumped off the horse and ran into the sheriff's office, "Sheriff Redden! There's been a terrible accident with the stage to Walnut Grove!" the driver pointed out the door.

Redden stood and looked out to see the team of horses, "A hold up?"

"No. Worse! The team broke free and the coach went down the hill with two passengers!" Butcher panted. "Take a deep breath, Butcher. I'll gather some men and we'll go out to see if we can help," he placed a reassuring hand on the driver's shoulder.

Butcher sighed, "You better take the doctor and the undertaker. The coach went down into Ugly Gulch."

"I see," Redden drew a deep breath, "I best send a telegram to Walnut Grove. Surely one if not both of the passengers have kin there and the coach was to arrive within the next half hour..." the sheriff picked up his hat and walked to the door and turned back to the driver, "Have a drink and calm down," he turned and left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden did his best not to show that he wasn't cold and continued along the road.

"Oh for the love of God!" Harriet Oleson stopped in the middle of the road. "Just how much further are you planing on walking tonight, Reverend Alden?" she bellowed as she watched the Reverend continue up the road.

The moon was almost full and the roadway was bright enough to see just about everything, Alden stopped and turned toward Harriet, "Mrs. Oleson, I am now just walking to try and keep warm," he shivered. "Unless you have matches on your person somewhere that we can start a fire with, I suggest you do the same," Alden trembled in the cool night air and turned back toward where he was walking to.

Harriet thought for a moment, "Well don't you know how to start a fire without matches?" She blurted out after the Reverend.

Alden stopped again and turned, "No, Mrs. Oleson. I guess I must have missed that class..." he countered back with his teeth chattering as he tried to be equally charming.

Harriet twisted her mouth, "Oh."

Alden himself couldn't go much further and he sighed, "I'll try something a Sioux Chief once told me years ago..."

Harriet looked at the man standing before her, "You knew an Indian?!"

Alden looked at Harriet, "I'd like to refer to them as the First People, if you will . . . "

Harriet huffed, "Who cares!? Just light a fire. I'm cold!" she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Reverend Alden frowned. He'd hoped that the incident at the cliff would have had a more profound effect on Harriet Oleson, but it looked like the case was not to be. Alden told Harriet to stay put while he walked along the road looking for a piece of chert - it was abundant throughout the area and the First Nations people knew where the cache was and as they made their points they often left small amounts behind.

Alden's keen eye spotted a few chunks and picked up one or two possible pieces before he wandered back toward Harriet Oleson. "The best I can do is give this a try," he tried to smile and continued to shake from the cold night air.

"I gather you aren't going to set a fire on the middle of the road..." Harriet watched the Reverend as he gathered a few twigs and dried leaves, "No, Mrs. Oleson. I am going to try and make the fire near the base of that big rock right over there, so the heat, if I'm lucky, will reflect back at us," his teeth mashed together and he wondered what he had done to be place in such a situation with none other than Harriet Oleson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Redden waited at the telegraph office, "If this doesn't get there within the half hour, I want you to go over to Doctor Grover's and place a call to Doctor Baker. I believe he has a telephone."

"Certainly, sheriff, this is a tragedy!" Wallace Milton typed the message that he sheriff had given him. "I suspect you and a search party will be heading out directly," Milton added.

"Yes, Wally," he sighed, "I just hope that there is some good news. And if those two passengers parishes, I hope it was swift. That would be one hell of a way to die..."

"It surely would be..." Wally echoed the sheriff's sediment.

"This isn't going to be easy with night fall and all..." Redden admitted.

Milton smiled, Just do what you can for them."

Redden patted the telegraph operator on the shoulder, "Thanks, Wally. I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden had tried for a full half hour to get a spark from the chert with Harriet Oleson looking on with some interest, "Maybe you're not hitting it hard enough, she offered.

Alden looked up and drew a breath, "I'm doing my best, Harriet."

Harriet twisted her mouth in doubt.

Alden held his breath and bit his lip hoping for a small miracle, and wit the next click of the little stone, a large spark landed right in the middle of the dried leaves. Carefully the Reverend leaned over and blew at the tiny amber.

"Be careful!" Harriet said as she moved closer, "Don't blow it out!"

Alden gave the little amber one more puff and it popped to life in the form of a flame. "Oh, Reverend Alden! You did it!" Harriet chortled as she added more sticks to the little pile. Alden sat back and smiled, "Yes, I guess I did. I guess I did..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Redden feared, the Walnut Grover telegraph office was closed for the night. However, Wallace Milton followed the sheriff's orders and placed a call to Doctor Baker.

"When did this happen?" Baker asked as Charles Ingalls sat on the chair next to his desk. Ingalls had a nasty sliver in his hand that the doctor was in the process of removing when the call came in.

"I'll gather some men together and we'll me you there..." he said solemnly before he placed the ear piece over the hook to hang the phone up.

"What's happened, Doc?" Ingalls asked.

"The nine o'clock stage to Walnut Grove has crashed into Ugly Gulch..." the doctor finished wrapping Charles' hand. "The driver saw it go over and didn't see any survivors..."

Charles drew a deep breath, "Harriet Oleson was on that stage..."

The doctors' brown eyes looked deeply into Charles', "They said a preacher was also on board and we both know that Robert Alden keeps his travel plans like clock work, and I haven't' seen him here today..."

Charles' mouth dropped open, "You don't think he was on the stage, do you?"

Baker stood, "I don't know Charles. But what I do know is I have to tell Nels..."

Charles stood, "I'll go with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Nels stood stunned; he didn't know what to say.

"Look, Nels. We're going to ride out there and do what we can," Doctor Baker placed his hand on Oleson's right shoulder, "We don't know how badly the crash is yet and sheriff Redden from Sleepy Eye was sending some men to the site tonight too."

"I want to go with you..." Nels looked up to both Ingalls and Baker.

Charles smiled trying to offer some reassurance to the mercantile owner, "I'm sure Harriet is just fine. Maybe she missed the stage..."

"Yeah. Thanks for trying Charles," Nels tried to smile back.

"Look, if we rode saddled horses, we could cut through some fields rather than sticking to the road. It'll cut travel time in half, if not more," Charles stated.

"Good thinking, Charles," Baker said.

"I take my rig out to my place and get a horse. I'll also tell Caroline," Charles walked to the door of the Oleson's house, "Nels, I could see if Caroline would take Nellie and Willy for the night," Charles offered.

"Thanks Charles," Nels sighed, "That would be great if she could."

Charles quickly opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. The moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled in the coolness of the night. He quickly climbed up onto his wagon and clipped the reins across the rumps of his team setting the two big work horses into motion. The trip out to the Ingalls' little house took about ten minutes. The wagon roared into the front lot and Charles pulled hard on the reins stopping the large horses. Ingalls scambled down and ran to the house.

Carline heard the wagon and rushed to the door just as Charles opened it, "Charles, what is it?"

Charles took Caroline gently by the shoulders, "There's been an accident with the stagecoach that was due in Walnut Grove tonight..."

"What kind of accident?" Caroline's mouth hung open.

"Sheriff Redden, from Sleepy Eye, said it had crashed. We don't know how badly or exactly where," Charles blinked.

"That is the stage Harriet was on..." Caroline remembered her earlier conversation with Nels.

"That's right. And there was one other passenger, and it might be Reverend Alden," Charles gulped.

"Not Reverend Alden! That is terrible news," Caroline's eyes watered.

"I know, but we don't know for sure if he was with Harriet so, Nels, Doc and I are going to ride out there tonight, if anything for Nels," Charles spoke softly.

Caroline nodded and bit her lip, "Does Nels want me to look after Nellie and Willy?"

"He'd like that very much," Charles smiled weakly, and then kissed his wife, "I have to saddle a horse and get going. You can take the wagon back into town for the Oleson children. I'll see you as soon as we get back," Charles smiled, "And I pray to God that the Reverend and Mrs. Oleson are all right," his eyes began to fill with unshed tears. Ingalls dashed to the barn and light an oil lantern so he could saddle his mount.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden found a few more sticks to keep their little fire burning, "I'll just rest a moment and look for more wood in a moment," he said to Harriet who was huddled close to the fire with the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

Harriet looked across the fire and watched Alden set the sticks into the flames and then hold his hands out for warmth. "How far do you think we walked tonight, Reverend?" she asked for the sake of conversation.

"Oh, I'd say close to four miles, maybe," He looked at Harriet.

"I suppose you'll want to walk some more in the morning," Harriet asked in her usual condescending tone.

"It is my intention, yes," Alden moved slightly closer to the little fire, "If I have my bearings, there's a little log cabin about ten miles up the road that we can stay at."

"Ten miles! You expect me to walk ten more miles?" Harriet said all in a flap. "Are yo out of your mind?"

"It will be your decision if you chose not to," Alden wasn't going to argue the point.

"Well, what do you want me to do, just sit here in the middle of nowhere?" Harriet was on a self pity roll as usual.

"I'm sure if you wait long enough - maybe a day, someone might come by," the Reverend slowly stood, "I do not intend to spend another night in the cold," he looked at Harriet with her blanket. "And further, the closer we get to Walnut Grove the more the population and help for us."

"This is the stupidest thing ever! Getting stuck in the woods with you..." Harriet blurted out.

Alden drew his lips tight and looked at Harriet as she tried to think of a way to take back the hurtful words. He tried time and time again to try and figure Harriet Oleson out, but it was almost a lost cause. "I'll go and look for more wood now..." the Reverend said with a tone of dismay and sadness in his voice - he was tired.

Harriet watched the Reverend walk into the dark woods. A pang of sorrow swept over her for her comments, and she opened her mouth to apologise but nothing came out; slowly she closed her mouth and her lower lip quivered in shame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Redden's men reached the area where the stagecoach driver indicated that the coach went down the hill and eventually over the cliff.

"All right, everyone. Light the torches and lets starting searching the hill; working our way down to Ugly Gulch," He took a torch from one of his deputies. "At this rate, it might be morning before we can get some men down to the coach at the bottom. That is, if we don't find the passengers up here, and by the looks of things, it's mostly freight that is strewn about," Redden held his torch higher to cast light further, "At this point, I'm not holding out for much hope..."


	6. Chapter 6

Charles reached town and noticed Nels and Doc Baker waiting by the mercantile; he cantered his horse over to them. "Caroline will be in to pick up Nellie and Willy in just a few minutes, Nels."

"Thanks, Charles. They are both ready to go. I didn't tell them everything," Nels said then swallowed looking into the light wondering how his wife was, and the Reverend, if he was the other passenger - well, it didn't much matter, whoever it was, he hoped they too were unharmed, "I guess we should get going, too."

Both Ingalls and Baker nodded and readied themselves for the ride toward Sleepy Eye with Nels Oleson. Charles knew of some fields they could cut through and other short cuts that would bypass much of the long, winding road which the stage would have been on earlier. He figured that they would likely meet up with Redden and his search team within two hours, based on the information of how far from Sleepy Eye the crash had occurred. It was now almost midnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pieces of wood that Reverend Alden found were large enough to burn well into the night. He rested with his back to the large rock and had finally fallen asleep. Harriet Oleson couldn't sleep at all. Every sound in the woods caused her to jump. She nudged a log with the stick she held and peered into the darkness of the night. Even with the moon, which was high in the sky, didn't offer much light with the cover of trees being thick; blocking much of the bright glow.

Harriet looked over to the preacher and noticed that he still held his coat closed near his neck with his right hand. He even looked cold. Harriet picked up a small piece of chert that Alden had used to start the fire and examined it. Slowly as not to make too much noise, she pulled the blanket off her shoulders and shivered, realizing that the night air was cooler than she thought.

With the chert in hand, Harriet nicked the blanket along the long edge and then gently pulled it apart into two fairly equal sections. She methodically wrapped one piece back around her shoulders before she strolled over to the sleeping preacher, draping the other blanket section over him. Alden moved slightly but didn't wake. Harriet then wondered if this little act of kindness would erase that she had said earlier.

Harriet Oleson sighed and returned to where she had been sitting and fussed further with the fire trying to make it brighter before she sat down. After a few minutes, she too was growing too tired to stay awake and leaned back to the rock and covered her mouth as she yawned, "Good night Reverend Alden," she looked over to the sleeping preacher before pulling her smaller blanket tighter up to her neck before closing her eyes for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Redden's men fanned out across the slope and moved slowly down the hill. It was slow going by torchlight and lanterns as the wind whipped at the flames making looking forward difficult. The stagecoach had rolled at least a half-mile down the hill before it went over the edge into Ugly Gulch.

The seven men moved slowly through the debris of wooden crates that Harriet Oleson had to ship items in for the mercantile, which now littered the hillside, "Take your time and check in the shrubs as you go - they may have been thrown from the coach," Redden ordered as he moved forward. Redden stepped a few more paces and found a note pad and a round, black felt hat and not what he expected a lady to wear. He could see writing on the paper but could make out the words due to a lack of light.

"I found this, sir," Drew stated from Redden's left side as he held out a woman's drawstring purse.

"And I found these,' He showed Drew the black hat and note pad. "Looks like Butcher was right about a preacher onboard. I hope he has a close relationship with the Lord if they went over that edge..." Redden looked around at the mess and shook his head.

After two hours, Redden and his men reached the top of the cliff, "well, it looks like some of you are going to have to get down there and search the wreckage. We didn't find them up here," the sheriff looked at several of his men.

"Hey, sheriff! Someone is coming!" Hank pointed up the hill at the three horsemen.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Redden asked no one in particular.

"I don't know but they are coming this way," Hank stood waiting for his next order.

Redden squared himself to the three men, "Who are you?"

Nels quickly spoke, "My wife was on that stage!" his eyes were wide and looking for answers.

"Oh, I see..." Redden said as he looked at the other two men, "and who are you?"

"We're his friends and were friends of Reverend Alden's too - someone said he might have been on the stage with Mrs. Oleson," Charles dismounted and was followed by Nels and Doc Baker, "Have you found them yet?"

Redden shook his head, "No. I'm just about to send men down to the bottom. It'll likely take them the rest of the night before they reach the wreck," he looked over his shoulder as several of his men discussed how best to get to the bottom of Ugly Gulch.

Redden walked a few paces and picked up the few personal items that were found, "Do you recognize any of these?" he held the lantern up so that the men could see the items.

Baker took the hat and note pad and nodded, "They're Reverend Alden's all right..." as a lump filled his throat. Charles' lips quivered, "Dear God..."

Nels reached for the purse, "Harriet, no..." he gulped and Doc Baker steadied him as the store own all of a sudden felt ill.


	7. Chapter 7

Nels huddled over the small bonfire while Charles and Doc Baker stood next to sheriff Redden and watched the men begin their decent down into Ugly Gulch. "I'll go back to be with Nels," Baker said and left the other two men.

"Nels?" Baker's southern voice was somewhat soothing, "How are you holding up?"

Nels looked up from the fire, "I just can't believe all of this is happening," he swallowed and looked past the doctor to see Redden and Charles Ingalls assisting one of the men who was going down to the wreckage.

"I can understand," Baker also turned, "I guess part of it is just not knowing."

"And the other part is just wondering." Nels stated. Doctor Baker nodded, "We're here for you, of course," he placed his hand on the store-owner's shoulder. "It means a lot to me. I feel badly for Reverend Alden too, of course."

"Of course you do. He's been a leader in the community for so long," Baker looked back to Nels, "I know for one, I'm worried for him. He's been a good friend."

"I know. I just regret that it seemed like Harriet always had it in for him," Nels shook his head in sorrow. "I doubt that she'd a say a word about it during this ordeal, though."

"Well, maybe she did. I guess we'll just have to wait to see what the men find at the bottom," Baker replied as he stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and looked at the fire.

A few moments had passes and Charles joined them, "What time have you got Doc?" The doctor pulled his watch from his vest pocket and adjusted it to the fire for light, "Almost four-thirty now. Sun should start to come up anytime," Baker looked to the horizon.

"I just wish they could move faster or let me help. I feel so useless," Ingalls stated while watching Redden and his men.

"I know the feeling, Charles," Oleson said sadly, "I just don't know that I would have the strength..."

Baker smiled weakly, "You'd be surprised at how much something like this can make a person strong. But," he looked at Nels Oleson, "Redden isn't going to risk you too."

Nels tried to smile, "Thanks doctor, I think I rather be alone for a while," Oleson stepped away from the fire to one that was further up the hill.

Charles watched the mercantile owner walk away, "What do you think Doc? Will Redden's men find them down there?" he thumbed over his shoulder.

Baker pursed his lips, "I'm not a betting man, Charles, you know that," Baker began to walk toward the cliff edge, "But if I were, I bet that Robert Alden and Harriet Oleson are alive - somewhere. Alden maybe stoic, but if push came to shove, he'd make a formidable enemy and I'm glad he's on my side!"

Charles tried not to smile, but he couldn't resist, "You know, I think you're right." There was a twinkle in Ingalls' eyes.

Doc Baker stepped closer and looked over his shoulder before he spoke in case someone might over hear him, "The worst of it is, he's stuck with Harriet, wherever he is!"

Charles choked as he held back his laugh, "God help him in that one. He's gonna need it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden shifted and the strange object draped over him caused him to jump. He didn't know what it was. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at the half blanket that covered him and wondered where the object came form all of a sudden. Then he remembered that he'd given a blanket to Harriet Oleson at the crash site. He sat quickly thinking that Mrs. Oleson had given him the blanket, however, he was relieved to see that she had in fact cut it in half and shared it with him. A kindly smile spread across his face and he again rested back against the rock and closed his eyes.

The sounds of the forest were more active now as song birds hopped from tree to tree calling for their mates or for rain. If one were to listen, they could also hear larger animals such as deer walking through the thicket. Alden sighed; there was no sense trying to get back to sleep.

The Reverend pushed himself up to his feet and wrapped the blanket over his shoulder for it was still quite cool and the little blanket offered some warmth and he was thankful for it.

With a little self-doubt, he wondered if walking for help was the best thing they could have done. Perhaps Harriet Oleson was right. This maybe the stupidest of ideas but at the time it was rational.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dawn sun was finally lifting the darkness and several men did finally reach the crashed stagecoach. It looked as if it had flipped several times on its way to the ground and finally landing on its roof. The whole coach was flattened and only one wheel was somewhat intact.

He men slowly moved to the pile of debris and began slowly pulling wood and other metal prices away when one of them saw the fabric of a dress, "Dear Lord..." Smith said.

"What a way to die..." Johnston said to no one in particular.

Smith looked up to the men at the top of the cliff, "We think we found the woman," he yelled.

Smith's voice echoed through the valley and stabbed Nels Oleson in the heart, "Oh, dear God, no!" he took two stepped forward before he fell to his knees and sobbed. Both Charles and the doctor raced to their friend's side, "Easy, Nels," Baker rubbed his hand over the mercantile owner's back as Nels remained on his hands and knees crying.

Charles looked up, "He said they only thought..." He looked down at Nels, "Nels you have to believe! You have too!"

Nels looked up at Ingalls, "It's easy to say when it isn't your wife..." He looked away and continued to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Reverend Alden had walked back to the road and pondered where he and Harriet Oleson actually were. He shifted his jaw in thought and looked around before he smiled to himself once he realized that somehow they had walked more miles than he originally calculated. He looked to the sky and blinked at the light of the new day - a glorious Sunday.

Then he sighed. How many people were likely thinking of Harriet Oleson being lost and what thoughts' Nels must have. He didn't want people to worry about him but he too, if they cared - it was a rather greedy thought to think.

However, he sensed that once word had spread about the accident that the people of Walnut Grove would know just what to do. In away he was like a well-loved boss of a company, who felt that things would still charge on without him being present.

And yet in a sad way, and maybe one he thought slightly sinful, he also felt the need to be needed more then ever. His feelings were jumbled together. He knew that his new travelling companion wasn't enamoured by his directions in more than one way and he surmised that, it didn't much matter at this point, and what he tried because what did matter was their safety and well-being.

Alden turned and was just about to walk back to the improvised camp when he saw Harriet Oleson walked toward him through the woods, "Not a good night, I suspect," he tried to lighten the situation.

Harriet adjusted her dress, "I suppose it could have been worse," she frowned and looked up and down the road.

"Yes," Alden's voice was slightly raspy sounding.

"I suspect that you would like to start to walk again..." Harriet looked at Alden in her usual way of slight distain.

Alden smiled, "Well, I thought first we should at least say a prayer. It's Sunday after all," he again tried to smile.

"Hum...I suppose just reciting Psalm 23 is good enough considering we are in the valley, etcetera, etcetera...just get on with it, please Reverend. I'm very tired and want to go home," she motioned to the woods around them.

"Yes, I guess that Psalm 23 would do," Alden swallowed, "Please excuse my voice today, I seem to have caught a chill. And by the way Harriet, thank you for the blanket last night," he smiled as he then launched into the twenty-third Psalm.

Harriet followed along and once they were finished, without a thank you or other wise acknowledging his comment about the blanket, Harriet turned up the road, "Come along. Let us get moving..."

Alden drew a deep breath through his nose. As grateful as he was toward her kindness of the blanket, he couldn't ever figure Harriet Oleson out. Alden raised his hands up in question before he let them drop to his side. With a shake of his head, he stuffed his hands deeply into his trouser pockets and followed Harriet Oleson along the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small work crew carefully sifted through the wreckage and found several other personal effects and gathered them into a large bucket, "Davis. I don't think they are down here," Wilson said.

"Me neither. Let's get back to the top with this stuff. That fella is gonna be happy to hear that this dress wasn't his wife," Davis said as he and Wilson began their climb back to the top.

Redden watched over the edge of the cliff, "Looks like their coming back up..."

Doc Baker stood next to the sheriff, "What do you think they found?"

"I don't know, but it looks like they have a bucket of things," Redden pointed out.

"Well, that could be a good thing or bad, couldn't it?" Baker's southern drew was solemn as he looked over to the sheriff. Redden looked over to the doctor and chose not to comment. Slowly he turned back to his men down the cliff face and watched them working their way to the top.

Another hour had passed and the two men finally reached the top. Redden and a few other men helped them with the bucket and their ropes, "What did you find?" the sheriff asked.

Davis looked over to Nels, Charles and the doctor, "We didn't find them. They aren't down there," he shrugged.

Nels' face light up and the three men jump with a yahoo out of joy, their friends and loved one where not on the stage when it went over the edge. Nels had a smile on his face that slowly faded, "Ingalls?" he tapped Charles on the shoulder to get his attention from the doctor.

"What is it Nels?" Charles face was still beaming from the news.

"If they are down there, then where are they?" Nels looked up the hill and around.

Charles' facial expression changed in a heartbeat, "I didn't think about that," he looked to the doctor who was also now looking up the hill.

"You don't suppose they go to the road and someone took them back to Sleepy Eye or onto Walnut Grove, do you?"

One of Redden's men walked briskly toward the three, "We've found something you might like to see. We couldn't see it by torch and lantern light. He motioned for them to follow. There, near where the coach went over the cliff, was two pair of foot prints in the sandy soil, "Looks like they managed to get out there and walk back up that way. We lost track of them on the road with all the commotion up there last night. Sorry about this," the deputy said.

Charles walked a little further up the hill, "We'll have to set out search parties. Doc Baker, Nels and I will work back toward Walnut Grove," he looked back at the deputy who nodded.

Redden waked forward, "We'll work back toward Sleepy Eye. They have to be there somewhere."

Doc Baker and Nels walked toward Charles, "We don't know what condition they are in. Why they could be in shock, or injured from the stagecoach coming down this hill," Baker stated.

Charles nodded, "That thought just crossed my mind too. There are so many directions they could have gone..." his eyes scanned the horizon.

"Let hope that level heads prevailed on one direction," Baker said as he glanced at Nels. Nels made a face, but he couldn't help but agree with the doctor, "Come on. We're burring day light," Nels huffed and walked between his two friends. Charles smirked as did the doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

Harriet Oleson was bound and determined to reach Walnut Grove by night fall, despite the Reverend's repeated reminder that they were still too far way. Harriet marched along the road and with every step she grumbled about something.

Reverend Alden was some ten or more feet behind and the distance was growing with every step, or so it seemed. Alden knew by now that chill he had caught was more than a chill; he was wringing wet with fever, and yet said not a word to Mrs. Oleson. He suffered in silence as usual. That was until Harriet stopped abruptly, "Oh, for Heaven's sake, Reverend Alden! Could you try and speed it up?"

Alden stopped in the middle of the road and wavered on his feet. He though it wise to walk over to a large rock and sit for a few minutes which he did.

Harriet snorted at the preacher's move and marched back, "We don't have time to be siting and admiring the scenery, Reverend, we have to push on," she insisted as she pointed up the road.

Alden ran his handkerchief over his sweating brow and realized that the sweat had reopened his cut and it began to bleed again covering his white cloth with blood. He didn't even acknowledge Harriet standing next to him, "Are you planning on sitting there all day?" she scowled.

Alden's light blue eyes looked up at the woman next to him as he held his hanky to his head, "I'll be fine in just a few minutes, Harriet," he tried to reassure her that they would be soon back on their feet. He blinked his eyes trying to clear his head.

Harriet looked the man over, "You're not well at all, are you?" she asked with a tiny little hint of sympathy in her tone.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sit a moment," Alden's words sounded like they were run through a grinder at the lumber mill.

"You also sound awful! And that cut on your head has reopened. You need a doctor!" Harriet leaned forward and placed her hand gently on the Reverend's forehead. "You are burring up with fever! Why, you can't continue on in this condition!"

Alden blinked his eyes further trying to stay focussed at which point he wasn't sure if Harriet's statement was one of compassion or one of apathy. Slowly his lifted his eyes to Harriet's, "We'll go a bit further," he swallowed hard and winced as he felt like he'd just swallowed broken glass; his throat hurt so badly.

"Oh, dear!" Harriet fussed, "What am I to do?" she stared at the Reverend.

Alden pushed himself up from the rock and looked around. He made a face as he tried to talk, "If we cut through the woods over there, we should come across ole Jeremy Tyler's old place. We can stay there the night," he slowly started walking and the blood-soaked handkerchief fell from his hand, unintentionally. Harriet didn't know what to say so she just followed along behind the Reverend and thought the woods hoping to guide him if need be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nels, Charles and Doc Baker followed some tracks along the dusty road, but the wind has shifted the sand making tracking very difficult. The sun was also another factor as it began to sink into the western horizon.

Baker stated the obvious, "We won't have much more daylight. Best we move faster."

Nels glared at the doctor, "How can we go any faster when we don't know what where looking for?"

"Sorry, Nels. That's not what I meant," Baker walked to the merchant and smiled. "Harriet is going to be fine, and you know it!" he smiled.

Nels twisted his jaw, "I suppose. Sorry for sounding so cross..."

Charles stood in the centre of the road, "Hey, can you smell that?"

Both Nels and the doctor sniffed the cooling night air, "No," they said in unison. "Just what are we supposed to be smelling, Ingalls?" Baker asked as he looked around.

"Wood smoke. It's faint, but it's there!" Charles smiled

Nels took another sniff, "Hey, you're right Charles! I smell it too!"

Charles moved forward and continued to sniff the air, "Its coming from over there," he said as he tied his horse to a tree and began to walk into the woods off the road. Both Baker and Oleson were quick to follow.

Ingalls moved quickly and then could see the smoke from the smoldering ambers. He'd also hoped to see Harriet and the Reverend. Charles knelt down by the coal and held his hand over it, "These are from last night alright, but who and where?" he looked up to the doctor and Nels.

The men stood staring at the little plie of warm charcoal, "Well, Charles," the doctor started, "And seeing how it is almost dusk, "I suggest we hold up here tonight. Looks like the Reverend and Mrs. Oleson are capable of looking after themselves," he smiled as he scooped up a sparkling button that had fallen off Harriet's dress and held it up for the others to see.

"Can't we just go a little further?" Nels questioned.

"Further where Nels? We won't be able to see a thing in a half hour," Baker was only trying to say the truth.

"Well, maybe I..." Nels turned and looked back to the road as twilight set in.

"What, Nels?" Charles waked over and stood next to his friend.

"I could go on ahead..."

Charles smiled and placed his hand firmly on Oleson's shoulder, "I'm sure yo could, but we're all tired and need to rest. I'm sure by now that your Mrs. and the Reverend have gotten a ride back to town as there are number of crossroads ahead." he said and smiled.

"I'm sure you're right Charles. I'm just not thinking straight with all of this..." Oleson added.

"You're doing just fine, Nels. This must be very hard on you," Charles motioned for them to return to where the doctor was.

"I just hope they are both all right," Nels said softly.

"They came this far!" Charles smiled and looked over to the doctor who had somehow managed to get fire from the ashes, "Come on Nels, let's get warm," Charles patted the merchant on the back as they moved to the fire for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet sighed with relief when she saw the shack that the Reverend referred as Jeremy Tyler's. "Oh, look Reverend, there it is! Just as you said!"

Alden leaned against a tree and sighed. He watched Harriet move quickly to the building and finding unlocked she opened the door. She smiled widely, "Come on Reverend Alden! It's much warmer in here!" she motioned.

Alden heaved and pushed off the tree and took several steps before his knees buckled sending him to the ground.

Harriet gasped, "Reverend Alden!" she raced to his side.


	10. Chapter 10

The Reverend tried to dignify his fall as he attempted to push himself up to his knees, "Oh, I must have hit a soft spot in the ground," he said to Harriet as he tried to elevate any worries about his failing health. Harriet Oleson was now fussing about him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she said as she watched him stand and straighten himself. Harriet wasn't even sure if she should offer to support him as he pulled gently on his vest.

"Yes, I'll be fine," was all the Reverend said as he struggled to continue to stand.

"Oh. Good," Mrs. Oleson said even though she sensed something more was to the Reverend's story, "Let us then get in out of the cool night air," she said to at the Reverend as he steadied himself.

Alden nodded, "Yes, that would be most welcome," he endeavoured to smile as he followed Harriet Oleson to the late Jeremy Tyler's shack. Dusk enveloped the valley they found themselves in and the night air grew more cool and damp.

There was little in the way of furnishings in the shack - and Jeremy didn't have much in the way of family, so likely most were taken by people who found the little wooden structure deep in the woods. There were a few wooden chairs, a table with an oil lamp, and an old day bed off to one side near the little window among a few other little items throughout the cabin.

Harriet Oleson watched the Reverend as he carefully guided himself over to the hearth. Alden eased himself down to the stones that created the lower edge of the fireplace and rested his back and head against the hearth before closing his eyes while pulling the little blanket around him.

Harriet Oleson moved closer to the man, "Reverend Alden?"

"Yes, Mrs. Oleson?" he whispered.

"How do I light the fire?" Harriet pulled her small blanket tightly around her shoulders.

Alden opened his left eye, "Is there kindling in that pot over there?

Harriet walked to the pot and looked in, "I guess that's is what you call it..."

Alden then looked up to the top of the hearth, "Are there any matches?"

Harriet moved closer and found a small box, "Why yes there is!" she picked them up.

Reverend Alden closed his eye, "I'm sure, Mrs. Oleson, you can figure out the rest..."

Harriet huffed, however, she realized that the Reverend was in no condition to assist her. Harriet gathered a few pieces of kindling and placed it in the opening of the hearth then struck the match.

"Don't forget the damper..." the Reverend said with his eyes closed.

"The what?" Harriet barked.

"The damper...there's a lever up in the chimney you have to open to allow air to flow or the room will fill with smoke," Alden opened his eyes and rolled his head toward Harriet.

"Oh! The damper, of course!" she smiled awkwardly, "Thank you for reminding me!" she laughed nervously.

"You're welcome," Alden said as he watched Harriet fuss with the damper and closed his eyes again only to hear Harriet muttered some more, "Oh, for Pete's sake! Its full of soot!" she bellowed as soot fell over her arm. She frowned and looked over to the Reverend almost glaring at him. The Reverend bit his lower lip as he wanted to say something but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Harriet pursed her lips and was more determined than ever to light the fire.

After a few matches which broke or failed to strike, Harriet was finally able to light one long enough to stick under the little plie of kindling in the middle of the fireplace. The wood was good and dry and took no time to burst into flame. Already it felt warmer.

Harriet stood and walked to the door, "I better go out and look for wood," she said with a leering tone in her voice.

"No need to go out, Mrs. Oleson," Alden said.

"Huh? We need wood for tonight! That little pile of sticks won't keep us warm!" Harriet argued.

"I know. Jeremy kept his wood in the back room in a bin," Alden thumbed over his shoulder to a door. "I'll check in there first," he said as he slowly stood holding the mantel to steady himself.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Harriet marched across the room, "You are in no condition to anything," she looked at the preacher. "Just sit right back down there, and I'll check for the wood."

Reverend Alden was thankful for the order and did just that, before he toppled again.

Harriet shook her head. She didn't know what to do for the poor man without food or medicine. Quietly she moved to the door and pushed it open. Sure as the Reverend said there was a wooden box full of well-seasoned wood.

Carefully Harriet brought several pieces of wood back to the other room. One piece she immediately placed on the little fire, the other he set aside for later. She started back to the room but stopped in front of the Reverend who was asleep. Harriet bent over and pulled the blanket up closer to his chin. "I hope you feel better tomorrow, Reverend," she said before continuing back to the little storeroom for more wood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nels sat near the fire with his arms tightly followed across his chest - partly to keep warm but more because he didn't know what to do with himself as he thought about his wife and the Reverend Alden.

His eyes drifted to Charles who placed another log on the fire, "Do you think they're okay?" Oleson asked.

Charles shrugged slightly, "They must be to have made it all this way." Ingalls smiled.

"Stop worrying Nels." Doc Baker said with his eyes closed, "We'll catch up to them first thing in the morning, I guarantee that."

Nels tried to smile, "I hope you're right Doc," Nels looked down to the fire, "I hope you're right..."

Regardless for the mercantile owner, it was going to be a very long night. With a sigh, Nels looked out into the darkness and doubt clouded his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles felt the sprinkle of rain and stood, "You best look for some saplings, we're in for some rain. I'll get the tarp over my kit," he continued to his horse.

"Come on, Nels, shake a leg!" the doctor said as he walked by Nels into the woods.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered as he stood. "I'll be glad when this is over," he further grumbled.

Baker looked over his shoulder, "You aren't the only one, you know?"

"I know. It's just..." Nels hesitated.

"Look Nels, we know you somehow miss Harriet, and rightfully so. But you have to think on the bright side. She wasn't at the bottom of Ugly Gulch. She's somewhere over there with the Reverend..." Baker paused and turned, "the poor man..."

"Come on you two! The rain is getting heavier!" Charles called from his horse as he untied the canvas roll and walked back to the fire.

Ingalls had secured one edge on a tree by the time the doctor and Nels Oleson returned, "It sure is dark out there!" Nels exclaimed.

"Well, Nels, that does happen at night, you know..." Baker joked.

"Funny, Doc. Really funny," Nels said and frowned at the doctor.

Charles heard and decided to interrupt, "Look, if you two don't shake a leg, we're gonna be very wet and very soon!"

Baker waved over to Ingalls, he understood. "Come on Nels, lets find some twigs," the doctor said.

"I thought Charles wanted saplings," Nels stalled.

"They're pretty much the same thing if they keep that tarp up," Baker winked and Nels smiled as they foraged for suitable twigs, or saplings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet Oleson placed another log on the fire and stood back. Her eyes travelled slowly over to the Reverend Alden who was still sitting next to the large fire place and totally asleep. Harriet looked around the room and spotted the old day bed under the window. Harriet walked toward it and examined the piece of furniture - certainly it was nothing to write home about, however, it was better that the Reverend lay on it rather then burn up next to the fire.

Harriet tugged and pulled the old chair closer to the fire and then went on a search for blankets.

Alden was disturbed by the commotion and coughed. His eyes opened and he looked around, "Where am I?"

Harriet walked back to the main room, "Reverend?"

Alden looked over to Harriet, "Mrs. Oleson, where am I?" his voice was more scratchy than before.

"Don't worry Reverend Alden. We're safe now..." Harriet bit nervously on her finger nails. "We're out of the cool night and in a warm place. In fact I believe that you said it was Jeremy Tyler's," she tried to smiled

"Safe from what? Jeremy? How is he?" Alden asked and looked more confused.

Harriet didn't know what to say so she quickly changed the subject, "Now Reverend, I have just made this bed up for you. Wait a few more minutes and I'll get a sheet on it and you can sleep..."

Alden blinked as he tried to focus his eyes. He had no idea what Harriet was doing because his fever clouded his mind, "Certainly Mrs. Oleson. But how is Jeremy?"

Harriet was at a loss for words, "I'll tell you once I get you settled into this bed, okay?"

Alden nodded and coughed some more. Slowly the Reverend drew his right hand down over his face to wipe away the sweat. With a deep breath he closed his eyes and rested again against the stone hearth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline sat next to the fire in the little house. Her eyes cast around the room as she heard the rain falling on the roof. She wondered where her husband was, how Harriet Oleson was and also she thought of the Reverend Alden. What a horrible thing they both must have endured - and she hoped and prayed they both survived.

Caroline bit her lip, "I should try harder to like her..." she said of Harriet Oleson. "And I should have the Reverend out for dinner more..." her eyes filled with tears. "God speed..." she said as he clutched her handkerchief.

Laura heard her mother weeping and pushed herself up from her bed in the loft. Quietly she climbed down the ladder and stood next to her mother, "Ma?"

"Oh. Laura. What are you doing up at this hour?" Caroline asked and tried to hide her tears.

"I heard what you said..." Laura smiled.

"Oh?" Caroline tried to look innocent.

"Mrs. Oleson will be all right. I know it. She's too tough to die. I'm more worried about the Reverend Alden. I just can't imagine being with Mrs. Oleson for that long..."

Caroline caught herself laughing, "Oh, that isn't nice, Laura..."

"Sorry, Ma." Laura looked down.

"I didn't say it wasn't true, however," Caroline lifted her daughter's chin and looked her daughter in the eye and they both started to giggle. "Let's go to bed. Your Pa is more than capable to look after all of them." Caroline stood and walked to the ladder with Laura, "Good night Laura."

Laura smiled broadly, "Good night Ma!" she hugged her mother before climbing back up the ladder and into her warm bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Charles, I think we just go that done in time!" Baker said as he ducked in under the tarpaulin out of the rain. Nels was busy with the fire, "Sure wish we had something to eat," Nels grumbled.

"Nels, I don't remember ever when you have been so down in the mouth!" Doc Baker said flat out.

"Is it any wonder?!" Nels shot a look over to the doctor.

Baker looked down to the ground, "No, I suppose not. But, Nels...we're all in this together," he looked up at the mercantile owner.

Nels sighed, "Yes, you're right. Sorry. I really don't know what I would have done without both of you . . . "

Charles smiled and tossed Nels a can of beans, "Here you can open that," he then tossed a can opener.

Nels caught both, and smiled, "Dinner will be served in a few minutes, gentlemen," he chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Harriet Oleson finished fussing with the blanket she found for the daybed then turned to the sleeping Reverend Alden; she almost didn't want to disturb him, but she knew he could stay next to the fireplace where he was.

Harriet moved closer to the man, "Reverend?" she said in a hushed voice but got no response. She twisted her mouth and repeated herself only slightly louder, "Reverend Alden?" Again he didn't respond.

Harriet pursed her lips and then poked the Reverend in the shoulder, "Reverend Alden, awake up!" Alden jumped at the poke and his eyes shot open, "What? Who?" he looked around in confusion.

"Reverend Alden, I made up a bed for you to lie on," Harriet took hold of Alden's right wrist and pulled upward waiting for him to follow, "Upsadaisy," she smiled.

"Bed? Harriet, where are we?" Alden slowly stood and looked around.

"We're safe and waiting for help to find us. Don't you remember the stagecoach accident?" Harriet looked the man in the eyes.

Alden looked around the room and back to Harriet, "Yes, but how did we get here? I remember we walked to the road and then we had a little camp fire."

"That's right. Now, you're a very ill man, Reverend. And I want you to lay down right over here on this nice bed," Harriet guided the Reverend to the daybed, "there you go...easy does it." she said as he sat down still trying to figure out where they were.

"Now you lay down and I'll get you some water," Harriet watched the preacher roll back onto the bed and pull the blanket over himself, "This is Jeremy Tyler's cabin. He died almost a year ago didn't he?" Things were slowly coming back to the Reverend's memory.

"Yes, that is right, Reverend. Awhile ago you didn't know where you were so perhaps you are on the mend," Harriet dipped a cup into the bucket of water she had collected from the rain.

"I must have been delirious...I don't remember coming here at all," Alden looked over to Harriet as confusion washed over his face.

"Oh, that you were, all right..." Harriet tried to laugh as she brought the cup over to the Reverend, "Here's some nice cool water. That will feel good going down your throat," she handed Alden the cup. His hands shook slightly as he touched the rim to his lips and took a long grateful swallow. Slight relief could be seen in his light blue eyes as ne smiled slightly - the water did feel good.

The Reverend placed the half-filled cup on another near by chair before closing his eyes again and drifting into a deep sleep.

Harriet grunted, "Just like a typical man to let a little cold or bug to get him down and I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with him!" she muttered aloud and placed her hands firmly on her hips while looking around the cabin. "And by the looks of things, the only food in here are jars of who-knows-what," she said with a sneer as she walked to the cupboard near the old cook stove to examine the jars of preserves. "Yuck!" she twisted her lips up tightly.

The rain began to fall harder and thunder could be heard in the distance. For Harriet Oleson, it was like hell on earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles, Doc Baker and Nels huddled closer to the fire as the rain and wind had picked up, "You do realize that this rain is going to make finding them harder," Charles pulled his coat tighter around his neck as his hazel eyes scanned the two men next to him.

"The tracks. Of course..." Nels realized what Charles was saying, "Oh, boy..." he looked down to the fire discouraged.

"We'll find them, Nels. Stop worrying," Baker said from the far side of the fire.

"Well, I'd liked to know how we will find them without tracks to go by!" Nels questioned.

"There'll be other signs, I'm sure," Charles intervened, "Now, I suggest we try and get some shut eye, so we can start out at first light and it could be a long day of searching."

Nels frowned, "I sure hope you're right, about the other signs that is. I can well imagine the mood Harriet is going to be in..." He shook his head, "You think she's a handful in the store! Huh," he tried to joke, "out here in this, she'll be a real..."

Doc Baker looked up, "Don't forget the Reverend."

Nels' eyebrows lifted, "I didn't. God help the man. He may need a long vacation after this," he smirked.

Charles giggled, which started all of them laughing. Baker looked at Charles, "You are incorrigible!" That only made Charles and Nels laugh harder.

After a few good long minutes of laughing, Charles finally stopped, "I'll take the first shift to make sure we don't lose the tarp or burn a hole thought it," the farmer stood.

"I'll take the second," Nels said.

"Well, good night then, I'll await my morning call," Baker said as he moved back to the rock, "Oh, its toasty back here," his southern drawl was even warm. Nels moved next to him, "Just call when you ready, Charles," Oleson said.

Charles smiled, "I'll do that Nels. Good night."

"Good night Charles," both Baker and Oleson said in unison. Charles just smiled and shook his head. He knelt down and placed another log on the fire and watched the winds pick up little sparks that died before they landed anywhere near by.

Ingalls rubbed him hands together and then stretched them over the open fire. The heat and dryness felt good. Charles' eyes lifted to the night and he wondered just how were they going to find Harriet and Reverend Alden without tracks.

Charles looked over his shoulder at his two sleeping friends as a slight doubt crossed his mind. His only hope now was that Harriet Oleson and the Reverend were somewhere safe and dry.


	13. Chapter 13

Nels stood from the fire as it was time for him to wake the doctor up for his shift before daylight. Oleson walked over to Doc Baker and nudged him on the shoulder, "Hey, Doc?"

Baker muttered something and pulled away.

"Doc? It's your turn to keep watch," Nels said in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" Baker opened his eyes and looked at Nels, "I just got to sleep!"

Nels shrugged, "I even extended my shift so you could sleep more, just in case you are needed more than Charles and I..."

Baker smiled and slowly stood, "Get some sleep Nels. And thank you for your thoughtfulness," the doctor smiled as he watched Nels nestle into where the doctor was sleeping.

Baker looked around and could see the hint of daylight through the trees. He pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket and adjusted the face to the fire so that he could read it; it was five twenty nine. The doctor smiled again for the rain had stopped and it looked like it was going to be a perfect fall day.

The doctor adjusted the log on the fire to keep his friends warm for a few more hours, before they started out on their search for Harriet Oleson and Reverend Alden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At some point during the night Harriet Oleson had lit the oil lamp on the table where she sat with her elbow on the table and her face cupped into her hand. She leaned slightly side ways and had finally fallen asleep.

Reverend Alden had awaked a few more times during the night which were brought on by coughing spells, however, for the past few hours he remained asleep.

Harriet stirred slightly as the fire dwindled and she slowly stood then walked over to the hearth to place the last log onto the fire. She watched the flames lick at the wood before she turned her attention to the Reverend. She adjusted the sheet that covered him and picked up his empty cup.

With a frown on her face she walked back to the bucket of water, "I wonder just how long I'm going to have to play nurse-maid out here in the woods..." she thrust the cup into the bucket and pulled it out full before she walked back and set it on the chair next to the Reverend.

How Harriet longed for the comforts of her home. Heat, dry, and hot meals, not to mention a hot bath. Harriet sighed and walked to the window. The pastel hues of the morning were emerging through the trees. Harriet looked back to the Reverend and thought that even if she could make it to Walnut Grove that day would be something, but she couldn't leave the preacher here in the cabin alone; not in his condition. That soured Harriet's mood even more as she longed for home she was stuck with a very sick man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nels! Charles! Come on; time to get up!" Baker said loudly.

Nels' eyes opened slowly, "But I just got here!"

"That was several hours ago Nels, now come on!" Baker motioned for them to move.

"How time flies," Nels said as he gathered himself up and got ready for the next leg of their journey.

Charles smirked as he and the doctor took down the tarpaulin, "I can't imagine being so nervous or upset that Harriet spent the night out her, or even missing her for that matter," Ingalls said.

Baker sighed and smiled, "To each their own, Charles. They are quite the pair, I must admit."

Charles nodded, "I suppose," he continued on and looked over at Nels who was fussing with some straps on his saddle. Charles stopped what he was doing and walked over, "Nels? Looks like you need a hand," Charles looked at the leather strap.

Nels nodded, "I could for sure. The rain has soaked his strap and I can't get it any tighter."

"Then don't!" Charles smiled, "By the time it drys out later today it'll be plenty tight."

"Good point, Charles. Thanks." Nels smiled weakly.

"I know you have a lot on your mind. Don't worry," Charles patted the mercantile owner on the shoulder before he walked back to the camp and hollered, "We'll be ready in about ten minutes."

Nels waved in acknowledgement.

The ten minutes past quickly and the three men were back on their horses and on the trail in search of Mrs. Oleson and the Reverend Alden and as Charles predicted, the rain had washed all tracks from the road. "Well, as logic would have it," Doc Baker said, "it would seem they were travelling in the same direction and we will just have to be mindful of other clues to their whereabouts," he pointed up the road.

Both Charles and Nels agreed and the nudged their horses in the direction. The first few miles were fine, as they all assumed that both Harriet and the Reverend had made it at least that far in one day.

However, as Charles, Doc, and Nels neared the seventh mile, they slowed their pace and looked harder for clues to their missing friends and loved ones. Charles dismounted and looked around.

"How far do you think we are from Walnut Grove?" Doc Baker asked.

"Oh, I'd say two miles," Charles said as he looked around when his eyes caught sight of the Reverend's bloodied handkerchief a few feet into the woods. "Doc! Come over here!"

Baker dismounted and walked into the woods and knelt down, "This plant sheltered it from the rain, and its fresh blood. One of them is hurt," the doctor swallowed as he poked at the cloth.

Nels stood over his shoulder,"Hurt? Who?"

Baker stood. "I can't tell by looking at the cloth, Nels. We'll just have to find them and see for ourselves."

Nels' mouth dropped open, "But it could be," and Charles cut him off, "Any one of them. Now come on we have to keep looking."

Jus then the doctor caught what he thought was smoke, "Did you smell that?"

Both Charles and Nels sniffed the air, "yeah," Charles said, "But that can't be our fire, that's miles back."

Baker thought for a moment, "You think we're that close to Walnut Grove?"

"Yeah, why," Charles asked.

"Isn't the old Tyler place out here somewhere?" Baker looked around.

Charles thought for a moment, "You're right! It's just around the band!"

Nels laughed, "You think they are there?"

Doctor Baker smiled, "I wager a full month's pay on it!"

Nels almost went to it, "Oh, you know I don't bet. Come on!" he climbed up onto his horse and was quickly followed by Charles and the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet continued to pace around the room while monitoring the weather and the Reverend. It was Monday and she didn't know what time, nor did she care at the moment; she was tired and hungry.

She walked back to the fireplace and poked at the log when she thought she heard a noise outside.

"Harriet?!" Nels yelled as he slid off his horse.

"Nels?" she stood and quickly moved to the door and opened it. Nels Oleson stood in the entrance with a goofy look on his face, "Oh, Nels!" Harriet said as she threw her arms around her husband's neck.

Doc Baker and Charles pushed themselves past and entered the room to find the Reverend on the day bed.

Baker knelt down and nudged Alden, "Robert? It's me, Hiram."

Alden slowly opened his eyes and looked up to Doc Baker, "Doctor. Good of you to make a house call..." he said with a gravelly voice and he smiled weakly.

"You look terrible!" Baker said as he placed his hand over the preacher's forehead. "And I bet you feel terrible."

"You'd make a horrible investigator, Doctor Baker," Alden joked.

Doc Baker laughed, "You lay back and relax. We'll get you home soon."


	14. Chapter 14

Willy, Nellie, Mary, and Laura sat at the wooden table finishing their after school snack. Caroline had just tucked Carrie in for a nap and closed the door behind her before walking to the large stone fireplace. She watched the Oleson children for a moment then walked over to the table and sat down, "How are you doing?" she asked Nellie.

"I wish Mother and Father were home," she pouted.

"I like it here!" Willy said and Laura rolled her eyes before leaning to Mary, "Only because of the food. Have you seen what he's eaten?" Mary smirked.

"That's nice to hear, Willy. But I'm sure that your Father and Mother will be home shortly. And we must remember that the Reverend Alden might also have been on that stagecoach," she smiled and the stood, "Why do you all go outside and play for a while and I'll start dinner," Caroline suggested.

Laura was the first to the door followed by Willy and then Mary and Nellie, "Thanks for the snacks, Ma!" Laura looked back with a big smile on his face. Mary also thanked her mother. Nellie and Willy said nothing. Caroline rolled her eyes after they closed the door, "Mother like children and vice versa..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nels struggled as he pulled Harriet's arm from around his neck, "Are you all right Harriet?"

"Oh, Nels, it was just awful! First the crash, and then walking and walking, and no food. I just want to go home and I miss the children!" she blubbered. Nels handed her his clean handkerchief and looked over to the doctor and Charles who were with the Reverend. Oleson looked back to his wife, "What's wrong with Reverend Alden?"

Harriet continued to cry and shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. He's got a cold or something," she sniffed, "I did my best and even lit the fire to keep us warm!"

"The fire. Good." Nels twisted his mouth in disappointment for his wife's lack of caring for the Reverend and left his wife's side, slowly he walked across the room to see how the Reverend was doing.

"Charles, give me a hand, will you. I have to get his coat off, he's dripping wet and he hotter then a fire cracker with fever," Doc Baker said. Charles nodded and helped to pull the Reverend's coat off, placing it over the back of the chair. "I guess we know whose blood is on that handkerchief we found," the doctor stated as he examined the cut on Alden's head. "That could use a stitch or two..." he looked up from the Reverend's side.

"How's Harriet, Nels?" Baker asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Hungry and tired, that's all," Nels smiled. "How's Reverend Alden? He looks awful."

"He's a very sick man. He must have picked up a cold or something at his last stop before he got on the stagecoach at Sleepy Eye. But I think he'll be just fine in a few days with some nourishment and rest, and once we get him back to Walnut Grove," Baker smiled.

"I want to go home too!" Harriet walked briskly forward and stood next to Nels.

Doctor Baker stood and removed his glasses, "We all want to go home Harriet. But right now we have a sick man and only three horses," he smiled wearily.

Charles stepped forward, "I could ride into Walnut Grove and get my wagon and that way we could get Reverend Alden back tonight," he looked at the doctor.

"Yes, what would be good," Baker thought. "When you do, I would like for you to go to my office and pick up my medical bag. Here's the key to the office," he pulled the key from his vest, "the bag is on the filing cabinet just inside the door," he smiled.

"Sure Doc," Charles took the key and started to the door.

"Nels! I want to go home!" Harriet burst into tears again. Nels looked at his wife and then at to the two men.

"Take the other horses, Nels. I'll stay here," Baker said.

Nels nodded, Thanks, Doc. I'll be back with Charles to give you a hand," he smiled.

"Oh, come on Nels! Time is wasting..." Harriet grumbled as she walked to the door.

Nels and Charles exchanged glances. Charles then looked back to the doctor and shrugged, "I'll be back in a couple of hours, Doc."

"We'll be here," the doctor's souther drawl was almost humourous as he emprised the fact that he wasn't going anywhere as he followed Ingalls to the door. "Oh, and Charles. Bring plenty of blankets," Baker continued.

Charles winked, "Will do."

Harriet and Nels were already at their horses and waited for Charles. "Good think we still have a little daylight," Charles smiles asa he pulled himself up to his saddle, "Come along."

Doc closed the door and turned back to his friend. Reverend Alden was coughing, "Easy now there..." Baker lifted his friend's head and gave him some water. "You've had quite the time of it," Baker smiled.

Alden lifted his eyelids, "Nels Oleson deserves an award..." his voice sounded rough.

"Oh?" Baker question.

"I almost bit my tongue off..." Alden coughed again.

"She almost made you sware, huh?!" Baker smiled.

Alden smiled, "You know what I mean..."

Baker laughed, "I do. Now I want you to rest."

Alden nodded, "I will do and no worries there, doctor," he smiled and closed his eyes.

Hiram Baker stood and chuckled. He couldn't fathom the journey that the Reverend had endured, and adding to that Harriet Oleson. Baker turned to the now sleeping man, "You also need an award, my friend. It's a good thing you have a strong constitution, Reverend," he chuckled again before walking to the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Ingalls left the Olesons at their home before he rode out to his farm for his wagon. "I'll go back with you Charles," Nels smiled.

"Sure Nels. Thanks," Charles nudged his horse and headed home.

Caroline had just finished washing the supper dishes while the children did their homework. Normally Laura and Mary would be helping, but she thought that the Oleson children needed more support until their parents were back.

Caroline stopped, "I hear a horse outside!" she placed the dish down and quickly walked to the door and opened it. Charles was on the other side, "Oh, Charles!!!" she hugged him tightly.

"Caroline, I sure have missed you!" she smiled before he kissed her. Laura and Mary were now at their sides, "Pa! You're back!" Laura smiled broadly.

"Just for a few minutes, Half Pint. I have to hitch the wagon and bring Doc and the reverend back into town," he placed his hand on Laura's head.

"Reverend Alden?" Caroline gasped.

"Oh, don't worry. He's fine. Doc says he's caught himself a dandy cold!" Charles smiled.

Willy stood behind Laura, "Does this mean we can go home now?"

Caroline pursed her lips and smiled slightly, "Yes, Willy. You can go home now."

No sooner where the words out of Caroline's mouth, Willy and Nellie grabbed their belongings and ran out the door to reach home before total darkness.

Charles giggled, "I bet it hasn't been a picnic for you either. Maybe when the Reverend is feeling better, you can exchange stories and I bet his will be better!" Charles continued to laugh as he headed to the barn to hitch the team.

Caroline was about to respond, but held her tongue when she saw the smiled on Laura and Mary's faces.


	15. Chapter 15

Charles had finished the team and finalized the last of the tack as he prepared to head back out to the Tyler place.

Caroline walked out to the corral with a covered pot and a sack, "I figured none of you have eaten for a spell, so please take this stew along. And this loaf of bread," she smiled.

Charles smiled back and then walked to his wife, "You're the best," he kissed her before he took the food.

"Just be careful going back out there in the dark," Caroline fussed with Charles' coat collar.

"I will. But before I go, I need some blankets - Doctor's orders," he chuckled.

Caroline also chuckled, "I'll get them for you," she turned to the little house as Charles packed the food tightly under the seat.

Charles was finished and turned to the house, however, Caroline had already appeared, "These should do. Oh, Charles, I hope Reverend Alden will be okay," she sighed as she handed the blankets to her husband.

"He should be just fine so don't worry," he smiled and kissed Caroline again. "We'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up for me," he smiled again as he placed the blankets onto the seat and climbed up onto the wagon. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he winked and then flicked the reins to get the big team moving.

"Take care, Charles!" Caroline waved into the night as the wagon went up the road toward Walnut Grove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet flopped into the big chair in the drawing room, "Oh, what a miserable time this has been! I don't think I want to travel again for a long time."

"Harriet, I think you should be thankful you are alive!" Nels frowned at his wife for taking the event to some different level.

"Oh, it's easy for you to say! You weren't trapped on that stagecoach and careening down the hill!" Harriet huffed, "I suppose if it wasn't for Reverend Alden's insistence that I got off it when I did, I could have been killed," Harriet pondered. "Not to mention, that the Reverend Alden thought it was best to walk all over the place; hill and dale!" she huffed.

"Why do you treat Reverend Alden the way you do?" Nels stood near the door.

"How do you mean?" Harriet looked at her husband like he had kittens crawling from his ears.

"I think you better think on it, Harriet. He puts the church first, then the community, all well before himself. You seem to do that in reverse at times and more times than often!" Nels pursed his lips and opened the door with a jerk, "I'm going with Charles to help Doc with the Reverend. Don't wait up for me," Nels growled as he opened the door and stepped through closing it abruptly behind himself.

Nels looked to the night sky and whispered a prayer, knowing full well he was likely to get an earful when he returned home.

Harriet stared at the closed door and thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles pulled his wagon up in front of the post office where Doctor Baker shared accommodations to the rear of the building. Ingalls hopped down from his wagon and walked to the doctor's office door. He used the key and quickly found the doctor's medical bag.

Charles back out of the room and locked the door with the bag in hand. As he turned to the wagon, Nels Oleson stood on the wooden platform, "Please let me go with you..."

Charles smiled and walked to the mercantile owner, "In trouble, huh?"

"Could be. I say some things to Harriet she needed to hear," Nels walked with Charles to the wagon. Ingalls looked at the Nels, "Come on, get up there. We have to get back to the cabin."

Nels nodded with a grin, "Thanks, Charles," he said as he climbed up to the seat. "Hey, something smells really good!" Oleson smiled broader.

"It is and we'll dish in out back at the cabin. Its Caroline's stew," Charles flicked the reins and they were away.

Harriet stood looking out the window at her husband. She slowly turned to see Nellie standing in the doorway, "Nellie?"

"Mother, I was very worried about you. So much so I didn't do a thing with the restaurant for the last two days," she pouted.

"Oh, Nellie, thank you." she drew her daughter into her arms, "we'll take care of business tomorrow. I certainly hope that Mrs. Ingalls was good to you."

"Oh, yes, Mother, she was!" Nellie pulled free, "She's offered to back more for the restaurant, isn't that grand?!"

Harriet twisted her mouth, "Oh, yes, dear . . . " she tried to smile, "Now go to bed as we will have a long day ahead tomorrow."

"Good night, Mother!" Nellie smiled.

"Good night, Nellie," Harriet said in return with a hint of sarcasm in her reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Baker walked over to the Reverend, "Robert?"

Alden's eyes lifted, "Doctor?"

"I'd like for you to sit up for a bit," Baker said.

"If you think I should," Alden pushed himself up, "But why, I was quite comfortable the way I was."

Baker sat in the chair, "Well, I'd like take a better look at that cut of your's," Baker said.

"Certainly," Alden leaned forward as Doc Baker examined the cut, "Does this hurt?" he asked as he pushed gently around the opening.

"I certainly does!" Alden cringed.

"Sorry." Baker leaned back. "My friend, I don't want you to take any more shut eye until I tell yo so," Baker said.

Reverend Alden looked at the doctor strangely, "But I'm so tired."

"I know you are. But you also have a mild concussion," Baker explained.

"Oh, dear. No wonder I have a headache," Alden's light blue eyes looked up to the doctor. "If I understand correctly, if a person has a concussion, and they fall asleep, they might not wake up, correct?"

Baker nodded, "You've got it," he smiled. "Maybe you should leave the clergy and join me in my practice!"

"Oh, that would defiantly go over well with some of the folks in Walnut Grove, wouldn't it?" Alden lightly laughed, which was all he could do with his cough and splitting headache. Baker joined him in the laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Doctor Baker stood and walked over to the shelves near the stove, "So, shall we see what's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, doctor," Reverend Alden said from the day bed," I'm not too sure you want to open any those jars," he referred to the jars of preserves, "not to say that they are good or not."

Baker looked over his shoulder, "They look perfectly fine to me!"

Reverend Alden slowly stood and walked over to the doctor before he spoke, "The thing is, they have looked that way for as many years I have come out to visit Jeremy," he smiled.

Baker looked at the jars, "Oh, I see," Baker twisted his lips, "That's too bad, but they still look good," he said as his stomach rumbled. Instead the doctor walked back over to the chair next to the daybed, "So, do you want to tell me?" There was a twinkle of mischief in the doctor's eyes.

"Tell you what?" Reverend Alden asked with a hint of innocence in his tone as he slowly walked back to the daybed and sat.

"About the trip. The accident. I surely would like to hear your version before I hear Harriet Oleson's," he smiled and leaned back crossing his legs and arms.

Alden blinked his eyes, "It was just an accident," he tried to make nothing of it.

"Hum," Baker said, "Harriet said something about you pulling her off the stagecoach before it crashed over the edge."

Alden looked at the doctor, "I did. I had to. She wasn't going to lave that coach, you know," he paused.

"I'm not surprised," Doc Baker said.

Reverend Alden shook his head, "She is a very strong willed person."

"You otta know that just from experience!" Baker laughed.

"Very droll, doctor," Alden said flatly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," the doctor leaned forward and patted his friend on the forearm.

"Oh, I know. I'm sure there have been times that I have been Mrs. Oleson's person laughing stalk," the Reverend pursed his lips in disappointment.

"How are you feeling, anyway? Baker looked his friend in the eyes.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Just don't ask me to move any mountains right now," Alden smiled.

"It's a deal," Baker smiled back. The sound of a wagon got the men's attention. Baker stood, "I believe we have company!"

Nels opened the door and Charles followed with the pot of stew, "Hey, you're looking better Reverend," Charles smiled.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Alden quipped back.

"I think he's hungry and by the smell coming from that pot, you have, Charles, we might just get some food," Baker leaned forward and took a good long sniff, "Hum..."

"I'll get the cookstove heated up," Nels said as he opened the door to the firebox and pushed some sticks in.

"Oh, Doc," Charles said still holding the pot, "Your medical bag is in the wagon," he nodded to the door.

"Good. Thanks Charles," the doctor said and left the building to retrieve his black leather bag.

Charles sat the pot on the stove and then sliced some of the bread Caroline had also sent ago. Nels remained busy with the stove.

Backer walked back into the room, closing the door behind himself before strolling over to the Reverend, "Now I'm going to patch you up," he said taking a small white enamelled basin from the bag and pouring rubbing alcohol into it. He washed his hands and then dug through the bag until he found his kit with the sutures. "This might hurt a little," he said to the Reverend as he prepared the curved needle.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Alden said slightly sarcastically.

Doc Baker then pulled a smaller bottle from his bag and poured another liquid onto a small wad of cotton and then cleaned the wound on Reverend Alden's head. The preacher winced each time the doctor touched him.

"Oh, come now Reverend, it can't be that bad," Doc Baker stepped back.

Reverend Alden opened his right eye and looked up to the doctor, "All you doctors say the same thing. After all it isn't yo sitting here..." Alden groaned.

Charles smiled from across the room, "You should be lucky he's not taking out your appendix, Reverend!" he chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter, Charles," Alden stated and then yelped as Doctor Baker began to put sutures in the cut.

Charles bit his lip and decided to turn his attention to the pot on the stove, "Nice job at getting the stove started, Nels."

Oleson shrugged, "I do it all the time at home and at the restaurant. I guess everyone is good at something," he said as he walked over to the doctor and the Reverend.

"Nels, you have more going for you than you know," the Reverend said between winces.

"Oh, thanks. By the way, Reverend. I..." Nels searched for the right words.

"Nels, you don't have to say anything. I know how you feel," Alden said as the doctor place a piece of gauze over the now closed wound.

"But, Harriet," Nels tried to continue.

"Nels, lets talk later," Doc Baker took the mercantile owner by the elbow and turned back to the cookstove. "He's got enough on his mind at the moment. In fact, I'm surprised that he hasn't slipped into shock after all this."

Little did Doctor Backer know at the time, Reverend Alden was doing just that. The preacher realized that his own destiny was merely inches away from being taken if he had stayed on the stagecoach and yet he wanted to give so much more. The whole scene began to unfold before his eyes and he saw it over and over again. Reverend Alden drew pale and began to shake uncontrollably.

Charles, Nels and the doctor stood by the stove and watched the stew heat, "You should come over her and see this, Reverend," Charles said and looked over his shoulder. The farmer's face froze, "Reverend?"

Doc Baker and Nels then turned, "He's going into shock! Get that fireplace going and where are the blankets?" Baker said as he reached Alden's side. "Get me some cold water too."

Alden blinked his eyes trying to focus, "I don't feel well at all, doctor."

"Just rest easy. Robert...I want you to relax, okay?" Baker knelt next to the Reverend.

"Its all coming back..." Alden whispered.

"I know. Just take it easy and you'll be all right. Listen to me," he ordered the preacher, "You have to breathe and relax...you've been through a lot in the past couple of days."

Alden did his best and nodded be the motion made him feel more ill. The Reverend gasped for fresh air before he fell into unconsciousness and slumped over onto the daybed.


	17. Chapter 17

Baker quickly searched through his medical bag and pulled out a small bottle of smelling salts. He waved the opened bottle under the preacher's nose and Alden's eyes flickered open. "Hey. There. Welcome back," Doc Baker said.

Alden looked around the room at his friend, "Sorry," he said with a hushed voice.

"We need to get some nourishment into you," Baker said as he stood. "Charles. Could you put some of the gravy into a cup and add some hot water to it. It's the closest we'll come to soup right now."

"Consider it done, Doc." Charles went to work. Nels brought the bucket of cold water over to the doctor.

"Thank you Nels," Baker said as he took his seat again and dipped a cloth into the water. He squeezed out the excess and draped the cloth over Reverend Alden's forehead," This should help," Baker smiled.

Alden sighed, "I don't know what happened. I was just thinking about the accident and an odd feeling swept over me," he tried to explain.

"I think it's mostly fatigue and that cold you're fighting. That's a bad combination, my friend," Baker smiled.

"I feel awful," Alden said.

"Things like this happen. Don't let it worry you. Just relax, okay?" Baker smiled. "Keep this wet cloth on your forehead for a bit."

"Here's that broth you asked for Doc," Charles handed the doctor the cup. Baker shook his hand and passed the cup from one hand to the other, "Where's you get this water!?"

"The stove why?" Charles asked as he watched the doctor and looked over to the stove.

'I wanted hot water, not molten lava!" Baker quipped.

Charles looked back at the doctor with his mouth twisted, "Here's a spoon," Charles said flatly and handed the doctor the spoon.

"Thank you Ingalls," Baker smiled which caused his weather face to wrinkle as each line deepened.

Alden and Oleson just watched then looked at each other before their attention was returned to the doctor and Charles Ingalls.

Nels chuckled, "Maybe you two otta take that routine on the road. It's funny..." he said dryly and walked back to the cookstove to stir the stew.

Reverend Alden pursed his lips, "If you gentlemen are through, I would like to try that soup Charles made..." he looked pathetically at the doctor who still held the cup.

"Oh, sorry Reverend. Here. Now take it slowly and you don't have to finish it all if you don't feel like it," Baker handed the cup over to the Reverend and smiled. "And be careful, it's hot." Alden gratefully accepted the cup and began to sip the liquid.

"Come on, Doc. Lets have some food ourselves," Charles patted the doctor on the shoulder as he joined Nels Oleson at the cookstove.

Once Doc Baker reached the stove he looked over his shoulder at the Reverend Alden who seemed quite content with the little serving he was given, "I think he's over that hump," baker said to Charles and Nels.

"You don't suppose Harriet will have any shock like that, do you, Doc?" Nels enquired as he looked over to the Reverend.

"Oh, I don't think so, Nels. She isn't fighting that cold he has and by now she'll likely be fast asleep. Plus she doesn't have a mild concussion like the Reverend has. Now mind you, she might have a few nightmares about this. It was a very serious thing they went through," Doc warned. Nels nodded, "I see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harriet Oleson laid in her bed holding the blankets up under her chin "I haven't been that hard on the Reverend Alden, have I?" she pondered. She thought back, "I can't imagine what Nels is talking about," she said before blowing out the oil lamp next to her bed. "Poor thing must be dead tired," she smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm sure he'll apologize to me when he's home later." Harriet snuggled into the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This stew is just wonderful, Charles," the doctor smiled as he dipped his bread into the gravy. "Well have thank Caroline for sending it along."

"Amen to that, doctor," Reverend Alden said as he slowly stood.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Charles asked as he watched Reverend Alden.

"I was hoping for a little bit more. That is if there is some," Alden smiled.

Doc Baker stood up from his chair at the table and brought another chair over, "Here Reverend. Join us," Baker assisted the slightly wobbly Reverend to the chair. "Are you sure you feel up to more food?"

"Well, certainly. A man has to keep up his strength, and with such delicious food, how could one not want a little more?"

"It's true. After all Doc," Nels reminded the physician, "He only had gravy and water."

Charles gladly dished out more stew onto another plate and set it in front of the Reverend, "Care for a piece of bread?"

"I'll try," Alden smiled weakly and took a piece from the plate Charles set in front of him.

"Now just remember, go slow," Baker instructed the preacher.

"Yes, doctor." Alden smiled and then winked at the doctor who smiled back and patted the Reverend on the back before resuming with his own meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now nearing midnight and both Charles Ingalls and Nels Oleson had found warm places to curl up and get some much needed sleep. Doctor Baker sat up with Reverend Alden due to his mild concussion.

Alden yawned, "Hiram, how much longer do I have to stay awake?"

Baker looked at his watch and realized that accident was at least a day and a half ago, "I think you'll be all right now. Get some sleep," he smiled as he heard Alden sigh.

As the Reverend shifted himself on the daybed and pulled one of the blankets up, "What about you?" his light blue eyes looked at the doctor.

"I'll go to sleep in a little bit. Now go on with you, and Reverend," he spoke and Alden looked back at him again, "I'm mighty glad you are all right."

"Thank you Hiram. Thank you for your care. I'm grateful for friends like you three. Good night," Alden yawned again and his eyes quickly slid shut and he was sound asleep.

Doc Baker stood and walked to the fireplace and nudged the log with the iron poker. The doctor leaned on the mantel and then ran his hand down over his tired eyes. Slowly he lifted his eyes upwards and whispered a thank you to God for the well-being of his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Charles Ingalls was the first to stir and rubbed his knuckles into his closed eyes while yawning. He estimated the time to be around six in the morning. Ingalls stood and arched his back and looked around the room. Nels was somehow draped over the back of a chair and fully asleep. Doc Baker had crossed his arms on the table and nestled in there for the night. And Reverend Alden stirred from his sleep on the daybed.

Charles walked over to the Reverend and indicated that Nels and the doctor were still asleep. Alden looked at his sleeping friends and smiled. Not one man in the cabin looked presentable. Reverend Alden ran his right hand over the silver stubble which was rarely seen on the preacher's face.

Charles smiled and walked to a window and looked out to the fresh new day. He longed to get home to his family.

Doc Baker was the next to awake with a big yawn which in turn wake Nels Oleson. Bleary-eyed the men sorted themselves out and prepared for the journey home. Baker stood and walked over to Reverend Alden who was now on his feet and folding the blanket that covered him, "How are you feeling today Reverend?"

"Much better, thank you doctor," Alden smiled as he touched the gauze bandage on his head and winced slightly.

"Well, you look better, but you still sound hoarse. I'll prescribe something for that once we're back to Walnut Grove," he patted the Reverend on the shoulder and walked to the door. "Gentlemen. Let's go home..." Charles, Nels and the Reverend all smiled and gathered the things they had brought.

"Before we leave here," the Reverend stopped, "I'd like to say a prayer to thank the late Jeremy Tyler and the good Lord for our safety over these past days."

The men bowed their heads as the Reverend spoke. The prayer was brief and poignant, "Amen," the preacher concluded. The other three men also added an "Amen." Alden carried the blankets that Caroline had sent, as he walked to the door, "Charles, get us home!" he smiled.

"I certainly will. All aborad," the farmer motioned to the wagon, "You'll have to draw straws to see who sits in the back," he joked.

"I'll take the back," Alden said.

"Me too," Baker smiled.

"I guess I'll ride shotgun, then," Nels smiled and waited for everyone to climb aboard before he stepped up and sat next to Charles. Ingalls flicked the reins and the wagon lurched into motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Redden stood at the door of the mercantile with two fair-sized packages wrapped in brown paper. Harriet Oleson hadn't unlocked the front doors just yet. She seemed to moving a little slower that morning. Redden drew a breath while he waited for Mrs. Oleson to make her way to the door, "My you're an early customer," she said as she opened the door and walked back to the service counter.

"I'm not actually a customer. It is Mrs. Oleson, isn't it?" Redden walked toward the counter. "My name is Redden. I'm the sheriff from Sleepy Eye," he sat the parcels down on the counter. "Thank you for taking the time yesterday to tell me that you and the Reverend survived the crash."

"It was the least I could do, sheriff," Harriet said. "What brings you to Walnut Grove?"

"I'm sorry about the accident. I hope you are well," he smiled with sincerity.

Harriet ran her hand over her dark hair and drew her mouth up, "Well, I am. I have never in my whole life been through anything like that!" she snipped.

"I'm glad you are well. How's the Reverend?" Redden asked.

"Oh, he's caught a cold or something," she fussed with some things on the counter, "But the doctor says he'll be just fine." Redden nodded, "Good, I'm glad to hear that too."

"Now Mrs. Oleson, we know it must have been harrowing for you and Reverend Alden, so the stagecoach company has sent along these letters. One for each of you with a monetary form of compensation for damages and loss. Some of my men also gather together these are a few things that belong to you and the Reverend Alden which were found at the wreck," Redden pushed then Harriet's package across the counter. "If you would be so kind to tell me where I can find Reverend Alden," he said as he picked up the smaller of the two parcels.

Harriet frowned, "Oh, they won't be back until a little later this morning, I expect."

"They?"

"Yes. My husband, Nels. Doctor Barker and Charles Ingalls. They found us in the cabin," Harriet continued ti fuss with items on the counter.

"Oh, yes. I remember meeting them at the crash site. They decided that they would head this way in search of you. I am grateful everything had turned out okay, Mrs. Oleson." Redden smiled. "I, unfortunately cannot wait for the men to show up. Could you see that Reverend Alden gets his belongings and his letter?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, sheriff," Harriet smiled.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good day," Redden tipped his tan coloured Stetson to Harriet.

"Yes, and you too," she said as the sheriff walked out of the store. He also tipped his hat to Caroline Ingalls as she and Carrie walked through the door.

Good morning, Mrs. Oleson," Caroline smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ingalls," she said as she stuffed the two packages under the counter and muttered something under her breath. Harriet wanted to see what they found of her's and what the letter said.

Caroline set the basket of eggs on the counter, "There are three dozen today!" she smiled.

Harriet carefully flipped open the cloth that cover the eggs, "Well, Caroline. Your chickens have surpassed themselves today. I'll give you top price," she said hoping that Caroline would take the money and run, so-to-say.

"Well, thank you Harriet. If I could get half in cash, and the rest toward our account, that would be splendid," Caroline smiled.

"Oh, certainly," Harriet dished into the money and counted out the correct change and quickly handed it off to Caroline who watched Harriet with amazement. "Are you feeling well today, Harriet?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, yes. Perfectly fine. I just have a number of things to get to with the business being closed for the last couple of days," Harriet smiled weakly.

"I can understand. I won't keep you then," Caroline said as she turned to leave the store.

"Come again soon!" Harriet waved. Again Caroline didn't know what to think so she and

Carrie walked over to the post office to check on mail.

Harriet watched and then pulled the packages out. She shoved Reverend Alden's aside and tore open her letter from the stagecoach company. "Blah, blah, blah..." she worked her way through, "The company will replace any merchandise that you had bought and were transporting back to Walnut Grove, which may have become damaged or lost during the truly unfortunate event," Harriet read, "Well, I should hope so!" She read on, "and as a token of good faith and will, this cheque for twenty dollars, is payable to your name. It is intended to cover costs of damage or loss to personal belongings..." Harriet looked at the letter again. "Twenty dollars?!" she sneered.


	19. Chapter 19

Charles pulled the wagon to a stop in front of Oleson's Mercantile, "Here we are," he said with jubilation in his voice.

"Oh good," Doc Baker said from the back of the wagon, "I think the Reverend and I both need to see a doctor now. We were just about jostled apart!" Baker joked as he stood and stepped up over the side to the running-board on the old wagon. The doctor then stopped, "I had a thought, Reverend," he looked over to the preacher.

"And what was that doctor?" Alden said as he stood.

"Now that we're just a stone's throw away from my office, I'd like to give you a full examination," Baker said straight out.

Alden pursed his lips, "I feel fine."

"I'm sure you do. But I would sleep better tonight if I knew that too," Baker stepped down.

"I think it's a good idea, Reverend," Charles added. "You've been through a lot."

"I want to see Harriet soon too, Nels," Baker looked at the mercantile owner. "I'll let her know," he smiled just knowing that Harriet would lap up the opportunity to have a mystery illness attributed to the accident.

"Good," Baker concluded as he watched Alden step down from the side of the wagon. The patted the Reverend on the shoulder, "To my office my friend," he smiled. Reverend Alden slid his hands into his trouser pockets and walked with the doctor. He knew there was no arguing with the doctor, just like the doctor wouldn't argue with him.

Charles smiled, "Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, Ingalls?" the doctor said back.

"Two things. You might want your key, and how long are you going to keep the Reverend?" Charles chirped.

Doc Baker walked back to the wagon and took the key to his office from Charles, "I will likely be an hour with the Reverend," he looked over his shoulder as Alden watched impatiently on.

"Good. Tell him I'll be back in an hour and he's to join Caroline and I for dinner," Charles stated and watched the doctor walk away, "Will do Charles."

Nels stepped down and turned only to be greeted by Harriet, "Oh, Nels! You're home!" she again wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harriet, please!" Nels gasped as he and Harriet walked up the stairs and into the store.

The shrill of Harriet's voice caught Caroline's attention and she excused herself at the post office and stepped back to the street. She spotted Charles stepping down from his wagon and grabbed Carrie's hand and ran across the dusty street, "Oh, Charles! You're home!" they hugged. "Hi Pa!" Carrie smiled. Charles tussled her fine hair and she laughed.

"Yeah, we're home," Charles grinned. Charles looked over to the doctor's office, "Doc's giving the Reverend a look over and he said it would take him about an hour which is time for me to take you home, scrape theses whiskers off and get back here to pick him up for dinner. What do you say?"

"I say, it sounds wonderful. How is Reverend Alden anyway?" Caroline asked.

"He's tough. He'll be right as rain with some sleep and food," Charles smiled. "Now lest get home so I can clean up," he helped Caroline up to the seat and put Carrie in the back. Charles walked around the wagon and was about to climb up when Nels appeared, "Charles. Sheriff Redden dropped these off fo Reverend Alden. Could you see he gets them? I guess they are some of the things they found out at the crash site."

"I will Nels. Just put them in the back," Charles said as he climbed aboard. "And Nels, thanks for coming with us," the farmer smiled.

"I'm glad I did. See you later," Nels said as he heard his name being called from within the store. Both Charles and Caroline exchanged glances and then tried not to laugh. "God help that man," Charles said under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles ran the clean towel over his face, "Oh, I feel more human now!" he chuckled.

"And you look it," Caroline winked.

Ingalls walked to the door, "I'm going into town to pick up the Reverend, now," said was he pulled his tan felt hat from the wooden peg near the door. "We'll be back in a little bit."

"We'll be here," Caroline said as she pulled a loaf of bread from the little oven.

Charles opened the door and stepped through pulling the door behind him. It was a glorious day and he walked to the wagon and climbed aboard then flicked the reins and he was off to town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden sat on the end of the examination table and finished buttoning up his vest. Baker smiled at the preacher, "Well other than some good bruises and that knock on your head, you're in very good shape for a man your age; fit as a fiddle, in fact." Baker moved to his cabinet, "however, I still want you to take this until it's gone. It'll take care of that cold you have," he said as he handed the little brown bottle to the preacher.

"Thank you, Doctor Baker," Alden said as he stepped down from the table. "I suppose it's a good thing to have a checkup every now and then, just to set minds at ease," he said referring to the doctor, of course.

"Yes." Baker caught the slight sarcasm that his friend sent his way. Baker shook his head, "I'll see you on Sunday," he smiled and followed the Reverend to the door of his office.

"Thank you, Hiram," Alden extended his right hand and Baker took it tightly. "You're a good man, Doctor Baker," Alden's familiar smile was present. The Reverend opened the door just in time to see Charles pull his wagon to a stop.

"Hey, Reverend, how'd you do?" Charles watched the preacher walk to the wagon, "Other than his cold, I and as the good doctor put it, 'fit as a fiddle'," Alden laughed and climbed up to the seat next to Charles.

Ingalls flicked the reins and they were away again. "This is awfully nice of you and Caroline. I mean homecomings should be shared with family," Alden looked over to Charles.

"In our eyes, you are family," Charles smiled, "whether yo like it or not, we adopted you too!"

Reverend Alden laughed out loud, "Oh, Charles, you two will take in any stray, wont' you?!"

Charles laughed out loud, and looked at the Reverend, "Only if they are house trained," Ingalls laughed harder which caused the Reverend to also laugh out loud.

Caroline heard the men as they pulled into the yard. "I certainly hope you two have been drinking!" she said with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Oh, Heavens no, Caroline," Reverend Alden said, "We're just happy to be alive and here."

The two men walked to the house where Caroline, Laura, Albert and Carrie had help make the meal and set the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline, and other chefs. That was a delicious meal!" Reverend Alden said.

"Oh, it was nothing really," Caroline smiled. "We just figured you could use a good meal after several days without."

"One does reflect upon things like that times like that," Alden said with bitter sweetness.

"I suppose we should," Charles added.

"Charles," the Reverend looked at the farmer," when you are ready, I'd like a ride home," he smiled warmly. "This has been a wonderful cap to end a remarkable three day journey."

"Sure. I bet you are tired," Charles stood and the Reverend followed, "Good night Caroline. Children. Thank you for a lovely meal and warm hospitality."

Charles walked to the wagon and remembered the parcel, "Oh, Reverend. I forgot all about this. Sheriff Redden dropped it off. I guess they are some of your things they recovered at the wreck," he handed the paper-wrapped package to the Reverend.

Alden slowly opened the letter and read it. It was the same as Harriet Oleson's. He blinked and folded the paper pushing it into his pocket. Charles watched him as he opened the parcel and looked through the items; his hat, some clothing and his carpet bag. A look of sadness and disappointment washed over the Reverend's face and Charles noticed.

"Is everything okay? I mean you got everything back, right?" Charles whispered.

Alden just nodded, "Its fine. Please. Just take me home..." he swallowed deeply with disappointment.

Charles instantly knew all was not well with the Reverend and a lump formed in his throat as they both climbed up on to the seat. Neither man spoke until it was time for Reverend Alden to step down. "Thank you again for everything, Charles," he said.

"Anytime Reverend," Charles smiled awkwardly and was about to pull away when it dawned on him. "Oh, Reverend? I forgot to mention to you that I have to go to Sleepy Eye tomorrow. I'll ride my saddle horse and bring your rig and horse back with me," he smiled.

"Thank you, Charles. Just let me know how much the stable fee is and what the wheel repair cost is so I can pay you back," Alden said in a flat business tone.

"I will. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Reverend," Charles eyes twinkled as his plan hatched.

"Good night Charles," Alden waved good bye and slowly walked to the house and closed the door behind him.

On the way back to his house, Charles smiled broader and broader as he planned to leave extra early in the morning and search the stagecoach wreckage for what was likely the Reverend's most dearest and treasured possession in the world - his family Bible.


	20. Chapter 20

Charles stopped the wagon near the barn and stepped down. Caroline heard the wagon and walked out to the barn, "I'm so glad everything has turned out so well," she said as she watched Charles unhitch the horses.

"Not so well, I'm afraid," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? What happened? Reverend Alden is all right, isn't he?" Caroline's eyes filled with concern.

"I suppose you could say that he isn't," Charles continued with the tack.

"What d you mean, Charles?" Caroline asked. "I don't understand. He left her very happy."

"Sheriff Redden sent back some of the things his men recovered from the stagecoach wreckage," Charles stated.

"So what happened to Reverend Alden?" Caroline questioned further.

Charles stopped working and stood straight and squared himself to his wife, "Caroline, you should have seen the look on his face."

"But why?" Caroline still didn't understand.

"The one thing in that man's life he probably cares for more than even more than himself, wasn't there," Charles' eyes misted. "They didn't find his family Bible."

"Oh, Charles. He must be devastated," Caroline whispered.

"I've never seen him like this before. He just got quiet and the sparkle in his eyes was gone in an instance," Charles bit his low lip to stop it from quivering.

"Oh, how sad." Caroline looked to the ground.

"I know, but I have an idea," Charles smiled.

Caroline saw the glint in her husband's eyes, "And what would that be?" she whispered.

Charles smiled broadly, "I have to go to Sleepy Eye tomorrow to get a new belt for the mill, but I'll leave extra early and got to the wreckage to find his Bible for him."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Charles!" Caroline said excitedly.

"Well, it will be, if I can find it," Charles said flatly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nels. You must be exhausted!" Harriet fussed over her husband.

"Well, I am a bit tried," he smiled, "But you must be done in yourself! Having gone through all of that horrible crash and then the walking," Nels shook his head.

"Well, I must confess I did sleep well last night," Harriet moved to her chair in the parlour.

"That's nice, Harriet," Nels smiled.

"Oh! You should read this! What a laugh," Harriet pushed the letter from the stagecoach company under Nels' nose.

"What is it?" Nels pulled it away.

"A messily letter and cheque from the stagecoach company offering their sincerest and hoping that the pittance of a cheque will make up for my losses..." Harriet droned on.

Nels read the letter and looked at the cheques, "What's wrong with twenty dollars?"

Harriet placed her hands firmly on her hips, "The dresses, the hats and everything else I had packed for that trip are...I mean were worth more than twenty dollars!"

Nels stood and sighed, "Harriet, you just don't get it, do you?"

Harriet frowned at her husband, "Get what, Nels?"

"All you think about is you. And money. You are too materialistic and self-centred!" Nels walked to the doorway that lead up the stairs to their bedroom. "I bet you that if Reverend Alden got that same letter and cheque, his twenty dollars would last him a very, very long time," Nels' jaw muscles flexed over his tightly sealed mouth as he wagged his index finger at his wife. "Why can't you just be grateful for once in your life?!" He blurted and turned to the stairs in a huff before he stomped his way to the top. "Good night, Harriet!" he bellowed.

Harriet's mouth hung opened and she swallowed, "Materialistic? Self-centred? Me?" she blinked some tears way as she slowly closed her mouth and her lower lips quivered.

Harriet sat down in her chair and looked at the letter, and realized that Nels was right. She was safe and healthy - in deed material things could be replaced, she thought. And then she sighed, "Those were older dresses anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles woke early and had his horse saddled before he walked back to the house for a quick breakfast. Caroline made coffee and sliced some bread, "When do you think you'll get back?" she whispered as not to wake Carrie, Laura and Albert.

"Depending on how long I take to search the stagecoach wreck, and ride into Sleepy Eye, I figure I'll be back before sundown," the farmer smiled at his wife. "You know, I'm kind of excited about this. I really do hope I find Reverend Alden's Bible," he sipped on his coffee.

"You will. I just know it," Caroline said as she sat next to her husband, "Just be safe, okay?"

"I will be fine," he smiled. "I have to go," he stood and kissed Caroline. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Caroline watched Charles walk to his horse and him climb up into the saddle. He nudged the animal with his heels and they were off. It was hardly daylight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles found a way into Ugly Gulch and he rode along the small river that meandered through the valley. The morning sun was hiding behind grey clouds that threatened to open up with a shower at any minute. The day was also much cooler.

Ingalls was about an hour into his ride in the gulch when he spotted the wreckage ahead. He nudged his horse and they picked up the pace.

Once at the scene, Charles dismounted and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a true miracle that Reverend Alden was able to get Harriet off the coach before it spilled over the cliff and crashed to the bottom of the gulch. The stagecoach looked like it was blown up with dynamite - there were pieces scattered everywhere.

Carefully, Charles walked through the debris in search of the Reverend's Bible. He picked large pieces of wood up and pushed them aside while scanning the scene.

Over an hour had lapsed and Charles knew he didn't have much more time to look. Slowly he became saddened and disappointed that he still hadn't found his friend's heirloom as he realized he had to soon be on his way. With a heavy sigh, Charles thought he was defeated and began to leave when, as if it was a message from above, the sun shone and his eyes caught the small brass clasp from the rectangular wooden box. To unknowing eyes, the container would look like it was just another part of the stagecoach.

Ingalls wedged a few pieces of lumber under the large section of the carriage. His hands almost trembled as he pulled the box free. Charles sat for a moment and the opened the container that the Sunday school children had given the Reverend several years ago on his birthday. There inside the box was Relearned Alden's family Bible. A lump formed in Charles' throat and he smiled.

Quickly the farmer scrambled to his feet and to his horse. He stuffed the box into his saddle bags and climbed aboard his horse. His next stop was Sleepy Eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden finished with his dinner and began cleaning the dishes when he heard the rapping at his front door. He wondered who it might be and then remembered that it was likely Charles Ingalls with his horse and buggy.

Charles had slung the saddled bags over his shoulder and waited at the front door and heard the latch, "Hey Reverend Alden. How are you this evening?"

"Charles," the Reverend smiled warmly, "come on in," he motioned to the parlour.

Charles stepped into the room and turned to the preacher, "I brought your horse and buggy back. Here's the bill," he handed the Reverend th bill.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Charles. I was feeling pretty stranded here today without the rig," Alden smiled.

"I can well imagine," Charles smiled back as he watched the Reverend pull the correct amount of money from his pocket book.

"Here you go, Charles," Alden handed the money to Charles, "Don't worry about the change."

Charles thanked the Reverend who still seemed somewhat at a loss. "Reverend?"

"Yes, Charles?" Alden's tired eyes turned to the farmer.

"I have something for you..." Charles swallowed knowing how emotional the moment was to become.

Alden looked at Charles. "Oh?" He could see something in Charles' eyes but couldn't put his finger on it.

Charles slid his saddle bag off his shoulder and slowly opened the pouch, "Before I went to Sleepy Eye, I stopped at the wreck, and found this..." carefully he pulled the wooden box from the pouch.

Reverend Alden looked at the box and then to Charles. "My family Bible..." he stammered as his eyes filled with tears of joy, "But how?" he looked up to Charles.

Charles smiled, "To unknowing eyes, that box looked just like a piece of the wreckage," he held back his own tears of joy as he watched the Reverend looking at his good book, "and I believe there was a little Devine intervention in there too."

Reverend Alden blinked hard, "Charles, this is the most welcome sight I have seen in a long, long time," he stepped forward and hugged the farmer tightly, "Thank you...thank you."

Charles patted his friend on the back, "It was nothing, really."

Alden pulled back with unshed tears in his eyes, "You might say that Charles, but to me, it is everything. Thank you," the Reverend's voice wavered as he continued to blink back tears of joy.

_Pa returned home that night and was deeply satisfied that he was able to find Reverend Alden's heirloom Bible. Pa said that the look on the Reverend's face alone was worth it, however, he felt that he had in some way also restored faith in our minister who was able to turn the event into lessons for many Sundays to come. No one got tired of his stories of how two wayward souls, with very different backgrounds and beliefs, were able to survive the wilderness and each other as they travelled over hill and dale._


End file.
